Feeling Lonely
by twilight dawn
Summary: Princess Serenity is forced to marry Diamond or lose her beloved kingdom. She learns she is pregnant, but who is the father? Is it Endymion or Diamond? Can she learn to love her new husband? SEQUEL ADDED ON!
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing here, Serenity? Leave while you still have a chance to do so," Endymion said, with a frown upon his face. Clearly, he was very upset with me.

I wasn't about to back down. I placed my hands upon my hips and stared at him. "I could ask you the same question, Endy. What was the point of making a promise, when you knew you'd break it?"

Endymion sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't you see, Serenity? It's the only way to stop him."

"This is my fight, not yours. There is still time to stop this madness," I pleaded. "Let me handle Diamond my own way."

He shook his head. "I can't let you do that. We both know this feud has gone on long enough, as it is."

I grabbed a hold of his arm. "You will be banished for dueling with him. Let's go home and pretend this never happened. I need you to do this for me, Endy."

"I have already accepted his challenge. I'm not letting him get away with the hurtful things he has done to you," he spoke, looking out towards the morning sun.

Desperate to stop him, I pulled his arm back towards me and forced him to look at me. "What about me, Endy? What happens to me if you die?"

Endymion removed my arm with disgust on his face. "Everything does not revolve around you, princess. For once, can't you think of anything besides yourself?"

Tears pooled in my eyes, I didn't wipe them away. I wanted him to see the hurt he had just caused me. "I never said it was about me. You chose to fight him. No one forced you to accept his offer. I am only trying to stop you, idiot."

"I am not an idiot," he spoke forcefully.

I snorted. "Yes, you are. You're giving Diamond exactly what he wants. The only thing in this universe he can't have."

He looked back at me with confusion in his eyes. "What does Diamond want most in the universe?"

"What you already have," I answered. "Me."

Tears ran down my cheeks and Endymion bent down to kiss them away. I shivered, as I felt his warm lips touch my skin. "Don't cry, my love. It seems that all I do is make you cry."

He caught my face in his hands and fastened his mouth upon mine. I whimpered, when Endymion broke off the kiss and pulled me against his muscled chest. "I am so afraid to lose you. I can't live without you," I whispered against him.

Endymion rested his head on top of mine. "Don't talk like that. You make it sound, as if I will never come back to you."

Endymion reached down and pulled my hair back from my face and used his thumbs to trace the tears rapidly flowing down my damp cheeks.

"You're still going to fight, aren't you?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Is there anything that I can say to stop you?"

He released me and started to walk away from me. I tried to run after him, but a magical force field prevented me from doing so. "Don't do this to me."

I pressed my hands upon it, trying to free myself, but it was no use. It wouldn't even budge. "Damn it, Endy," I muttered beneath my breath. "You had someone help you build this force field."

Just as I said it, Endymion turned me around and flashed me an evil smile. He blew me a kiss and continued on to his destination. "I will never forgive you for this, Endymion. Revenge will be mine, when you least expect it."

I watched as Diamond and Endymion circled around each other. Endymion was having a hard time trying to block the attacks from Diamond's sword. Sweat dripped from each man, as they tried to find the other's weakness.

Once more I tried to free myself, by kicking the damn force field that was holding me against my will. It did no good, except for the pain and swelling in my foot.

I cried out helplessly, as Diamond's sword pierced through Endymion's heart. I heard Diamond laugh, as Endymion fell onto the ground. Somehow, in my sudden grief, I broke free and ran towards my fallen love.

I kneeled next to him and removed the sword from his heart. I pressed my hands against the wound, to try and stop the bleeding. "Don't give up on me, Endy! Don't you dare leave me! You said you'd always be by my side."

Endymion smiled up at me, even though he was in so much pain. He lifted his hand to stroke my pale cheek. "Forgive me, my love. I never meant for it to end this way," he coughed, bringing up blood.

I wiped the blood from his mouth, with the hem of my white dress. I lifted his head and placed him gently on my lap. "Don't say things like that. You'll see everything will be fine."

Always remember, that you have my heart and soul. I love you, my Serenity. Please, don't forget me," Endymion whispered for the last time.

"Endy," I spoke, as I patted his pale cheek. "Please, stay with me." I checked his neck for a pulse and found none. "No," I whispered to myself. "It can't be!" I shook his shoulders, trying to get a response from him.

I then realized I had just awakened from a dream and into a nightmare, in just a matter of seconds. Endymion was truly and completely gone from me. Never again would I see him, hear him, or touch him.

I laid my head on Endymion's chest and wept. "How could you leave me alone like this? Why is fate so cold and cruel to me?"

"Stop this nonsense! It's no use to cry over things you cannot change," Diamond spoke, with Endymion's blood still staining his white uniform.

I glared up at him from Endymion's chest. "How dare you speak to me after what you have just done! I don't care to hear anything you have to say."

Diamond stared down at me. "I am a patient man, but you have invaded my demands for far too long. I demand an answer, Serenity."

I looked up at Diamond with confusion in my eyes. "What are you blabbing about now? Did you not get the hint I gave you a few minutes ago."

Diamond yanked me from Endymion and pulled me closer to him. "You know what I am talking about. Don't play stupid with me Princess. I am not a man to be toyed with."

"Do you come with batteries? I hate toys that don't included the batteries, but in your case maybe that's for the best," I laughed at him.

Diamond jerked my wrist and pain shot through my arm. "Stop playing and answer the damn question. Will you be my queen and rule by my side?"

"How could you ask me that at a time like this? You have just killed the man that I loved," I said, with a venomous look.

Diamond looked amused. "Didn't Endymion tell you the rules of the duel?"

"What rules?" I asked.

Diamond smiled at me, which gave me the creeps. "You belong to me now, Serenity."

"You're lying. Endymion would never agree to such a thing. He was a man of honor, unlike you," I said, with a shaky voice.

Diamond glared at me with anger in his eyes. "It is not for you to question me," he said, as he pulled me closer to him.

I spit into Diamond's face and gave him my sweetest smile. He reached up and wiped the spit from his face. "That wasn't very nice of you, princess. Now, you will have to be punished for what you have just done."

I laughed and moved away from him. "What are you going to do? Put me over your knee and spank me. Please!" I said, while rolling my eyes at him.

He gave me a look and smiled evilly. "That would be kinky, now wouldn't it? I didn't know you liked that sort of thing, Serenity. It is a nice thought, but that wasn't the punishment I was talking about."

"Oh?" I said, trying not to act surprised. "And what punishment might that be?"

"You will marry me or I shall destroy the Moon Kingdom and all those in it," He spoke, with a smile.

I gasped. "How could you be so cruel? What have they done to you?"

"What have they done? They kept you away from me and forced you to marry that twit, Endymion. If it wasn't for them, you would be mine."

He walked towards me and tried to grab a hold of me once more, but I moved closer to Endymion's body. I reached down and picked up Endymion's rose sword and held it in front of me. "Stay back. Don't come near me," I yelled at him.

He laughed at me and withdrew his sword once more from its sheath. "You surprise me, Serenity. I never knew you could fight with a sword."

He continued to laugh at me, as I tried to run him through with the sword. I thought it would be a fitting end to kill him with the sword of my beloved.

After awhile of sword fighting, I realized he was playing with me. I knew then that he was a stronger and better fighter then me.

I knew what I was about to do would hurt my mother and my friends, but I didn't care. My life held no meaning anymore. I turned the sword around and pressed the tip to my heart.

**Author's note: **I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. The ideas and made up characters in this story are mine. DO NOT COPY!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I pressed the tip of the sword harder against my skin. Blood appeared in droplets upon my white dress. The pain intensified, as I pressed it further. "Goodbye, everyone," I whispered, for what I thought was my last moment on earth.

My plan was foiled by Diamond. He knocked the sword from my hands and bound my wrists in front of me. "That should keep you from hurting yourself, again. What were you thinking, Serenity? Dying will only make matters worse for you."

Warm tears spilled forth from my eyes. It seemed as if I have cried for all eternity. "Nothing matters to me anymore," I whispered, while staring at the stain on my dress. "Only Endymion mattered to me."

Diamond grabbed me and shook me. "Wake up, Serenity! No one is worth killing yourself over. Endymion would have wanted you to live for him. Can't you even do that?"

I cried even harder and Diamond pulled me into his warm embrace. I didn't care if he was my mortal enemy. I needed to be consoled and he was the only one there to perform that particular service for me.

"Serenity, it will be alright. I am not that bad of a man, as people claim me to be. I promise that I will never hurt you," he said, as he stroked my silky blonde strands.

"How can you say you will never hurt me, when you just did?" I whispered, against his blood stained uniform. "You already have broken that promise to me."

Diamond sighed and lifted me up into his arms. He carried me from the battlefield and into his amethyst carriage, driven by four purple stallions. "What about Endymion?" I spoke in his arms. "I can't leave him here for the vultures."

"My men are preparing to take him with us. I will not leave him, Serenity. He was an honorable man. Even I knew what kind of a man he was."

I turned my head around and found what he said to be true. Sapphire was wrapping Endymion in gold cloth. "What are you planning to do with him once we reach your kingdom?"

Diamond bent his head down closer to me. "We will give him a proper royal funeral in the Black Moon Kingdom, where you can visit him whenever you wish to do so."

"Oh, thank you," I murmured, as we stepped into the carriage. "It means a lot to me."

Diamond sat me down on one of the plush purple seats and covered me up with a blanket. "There is nothing in the universe that I wouldn't do for you, my Sere," he spoke, while tapping the roof of the carriage, sending us on our way.

Once we reached Diamond's castle, he took me into his room. While standing in front of the bathtub, I watched as he warmed the water with his magic. He must be very talented to perform a trick like that. My mother was the only other person I knew, who could also perform that sort of magic.

He removed my blood stained white dress and tossed it into the fireplace to burn. I saw the reason in that. I would never wear it again, anyway. I didn't even protest when he removed my clothes from my body. I was too tired to do so.

I squeaked, when he lifted me up and placed me into the tub. I noticed how gentle he was washing me. Every stroke of the wash cloth felt wonderful against my milky white skin. I felt so relaxed with him, that I leaned down further into the tub. I grew a little upset, when he removed me from the warm water.

Diamond raised my arms over my head and proceeded to place on a black lace nightgown upon my body. Then he picked me up once more and gently placed me in his bed. "But where will you sleep?"

He brushed the loose strands from my face and kissed my forehead. "I will sleep with you, of course. But there are certain affairs of state I must take care of first."

I smiled at him and instantly fell asleep. I dreamed of Endymion and Diamond's battle and woke up in a cold sweat. It was well after midnight and Diamond still wasn't in bed with me.

I got out of the covers and put on a robe. I tiptoed to the door and opened it without making a sound. I walked down the length of the hall and stopped when I heard voices from the door in front of me.

I couldn't resist and opened the door to see who was engaged in sexual pleasures. I gasped, as I watched Diamond make love to another woman. My heart broke again for a second time.

Tears once more fell down my cheeks and I hit the wall next to me, gently with my closed fist. I didn't want Diamond to know that I was spying on him. I would have my revenge later.

I got some satisfaction when Diamond called out my name and made the blonde woman cry. At least, I had that going for me. I wondered how long this woman had been Diamond's lover.

Cheating was wrong and I wasn't going to put up with his adultery. Bad enough he is sleeping with another right before our wedding night. Was this the important affair, he was talking about earlier? How typical of him.

I quietly shut the door and went back into Diamond's room. I had some serious decisions to make. Besides that, I didn't want Diamond to catch me. That would be embarrassing and hard to explain what I was doing there.

I must have fallen asleep for when I woke up; Diamond was sleeping next to me. I hoped that he had washed after his return. I didn't want that woman's stench on me. But knowing Diamond, he probably already has. He thinks of everything.

For a third time that night, I fell asleep and cuddled into Diamond's warm embrace. In the morning, I awoke to find him staring at me. "Good morning, Sere. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Actually, I didn't sleep well last night. I had this horrible nightmare of you sleeping with a blonde woman and calling out my name. I even saw her cry." I smiled with satisfaction, as I noticed his shoulders stiffen. I wanted to see how he got out of this one.

Diamond tried to search my eyes for the truth, but I had learned earlier in the Moon Kingdom, to hide my thoughts and feelings. He wasn't going to find nothing from me. "Why are you looking at me at way?" I asked him, amused.

"I was trying to figure out, how you knew I was with a woman last night, unless, you were spying on me. I knew you were a kinky kind of girl. Next time, I will ask her to join us."

I gasped. "I would never do that sort of thing with a woman! Why would you even suggest such a cruel and vile thing to me?"

Diamond laughed. "It serves you right for spying. I will not have the future queen behaving like a servant," he finished seriously.

I left the bed and stood in front of it. "I will not tolerate adultery, Diamond. Even if it means losing the ones I love," I spoke, with tears threatening to spill forth from my eyes. "I won't."

Diamond made his way towards me and stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me. "I promise that I am finished with that woman. The only one I want is you," he spoke, and turned me around to kiss me.

I pulled away from him. "You already broke the first promise you made to me, twice. How can I trust you again? I demand a contact to be drawn up. In that case, if you break one of the clauses, I am free of you."

I knew that I had angered Diamond, by the way his shoulders stiffened once more. "I will have a contract drawn up, but I have a few clauses of my own, princess."

"And those would be…"

Diamond shook his head. "Not now, princess. I have to take care of business. I will call you once I am ready for you."

I snorted. "You mean once you have slept with that woman for one last time. If you do so, don't bother coming back to me. I will leave you."

Diamond charged at me and pinned my arms at my side. "Do not question my decisions, Serenity. Do you think that it would be easy to leave me? Think again, princess."

He released me and walked towards the door. "By the way, there are some clothes for you in the closet next to mine. See to it that you are properly dressed. I don't want my subjects to criticize my future queen," he said, while walking out the door.

I picked up the vase next to me and threw it against the door, shattering it into a million pieces. I could see my life now. Everything little detail will be controlled by Diamond. How I wish Endymion didn't have to die. Then I wouldn't be at the mercy of a monster.

**Author's note:** I do not own Sailor moon or its characters. I do own the story idea and made up characters. DO NOT COPY!!! Reviews appreciated.

**Also:** I will try to get more chapters up quickly as I can, but I am also currently writing two other stories. Plus, I am currently writing another story to be posted later. I will let you know when I post it.

**Stories currently by the author:**

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate (sequel to follow)

Feeling Lonely

Metallia's Lies


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow that blonde bitch of his ended up in his room. "What are you doing here? Leave before I get angrier at you. I do not feel like dealing with this issue right now," I told her.

"Who do you think you are? Taking Diamond away from me and my bed," She snarled, as she got closer to where I was standing. "I have loved him for far too long and no blonde bitch from the Moon Kingdom is going to take him away from me."

I stared at her and then burst out laughing. "Are you threatening me? Do you know how insane that sounds?"

I knew she was going to attack me. The only thing I could do was brace myself for impact. I planned on fighting her back. I wasn't going to let her get away with the hurt she had further caused me. If I couldn't attack Diamond, she was the next best thing.

She threw the first punch and I blocked it. I used all my weight and knock her ass to the hard floor. I sat on top of her and started to punch her face. "How dare you attack me! I will make sure you are all pretty for your lover," I yelled at her.

Somehow our commotion alerted the guards and they were trying to pull me off her, but I wouldn't let go. I just kept on punching her, using my feet to wrap around her body. I heard one of the guard's shout, "Go get the King. Tell him that the future queen is causing trouble."

Diamond came into the room seconds later. Damn those guards sure are fast. I would have to remember that important detail in the future. "Stop this at once, Serenity! Let her go!"

"Oh sure, care more about her than you do me. I wasn't the one who started this mess, but I will be the one who finishes it. I was only defending myself after she barged into the room," I shouted back at him.

He lifted me off her and took my hand-grabbed it like it was the most natural thing to do-and steered me towards the door. He looked back at the guard helping the blonde woman up. "Make sure you clean her up. Then tell someone to clean the blood on the floor." I grinned at this fact.

He dragged me away and threw me into the dungeon. "How could you embarrass me like this, Serenity? All you had to do was to call one of the guards. They would have helped you."

I snorted. "By the time the guards would have got into the room, that bitch would have already been on top of me. I did what I had to do. If you don't like it go to hell."

Diamond slapped me across my face. I held my hand up to my cheek. "I told you never to question me, Serenity. Then you pull this stunt. What am I going to do with you?"

I pushed him back and he fell backwards against the stone wall. "I didn't agree to live peacefully with you Diamond. I am here only to save the lives of the ones that I love. Other than that, I don't give a damn what you say or do to me."

He reached his arm out and dragged me over to the wall with him. He pulled me closer into his arms and somehow placed my wrists into the shackles. "That should keep you until you calm down."

I wiggled my wrists to free myself. "Diamond, release me at once. I will find a way to punish you for this if you leave me here."

Diamond closed the iron gate of the dungeon cell. "We both need a rest from each other for a while. I will send someone to fetch you in the morning. Now if you will excuse me, I have to see how Emerald is doing."

I spit onto the floor to show my disrespect to him. "I hope she got what she deserved."

"Don't worry, Serenity. She will be punished for attacking you. I will administer the punishment myself," he said, while walking towards the dungeon's exit.

"I'm sure you will," I murmured underneath my breath. My arms were beginning to ache and I wondered how long it would be before my arms went numb. This was certainly the worst day of my life.

The way I see it, this is all Diamond's fault. This is what happens to me after being attacked by his whore. He takes her side first and leaves me hanging in the cold and dreary dungeon.

"Endymion, I miss you so much that my heart aches for you. I never thought that our love would end this way. I always believed that we would have the rest of our lives together. Now, I am at the mercy of a madman and there is no way I can get out of it. If only you were still here with me," I whispered, into the darkness.

I hung my head and waited for morning to come. There was no use to try and hurt myself with the shackles. There was no possible way that I could free myself. I was stuck here for the rest of the night.

"Serenity, I am here to help you."

I lifted my head and thought I was dreaming, for Endymion was standing right in front of me. I closed my eyes and reopened them, but he was still standing before me. "Am I dreaming? Could you really be here?"

Endymion smiled and my heart ached to be in his arms. He floated over to me and stroked my cheek. I close my eyes and savored the faint caress. "You are not dreaming, my love. I'm a ghost."

I stared at him openmouthed. "How could that be?" I sputtered. "You should have crossed over into the underworld. I don't want you to be a ghost for all eternity."

"It was my decision to come back to you, Serenity. I knew you would eventually need me. You were never strong without me."

He released the shackles around my wrists and kissed each tender spot. "I will kill him for hurting you like this." I shook my head at him. "Why not? Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't," He said, as he looked into my eyes.

"If you kill him, our kingdoms will be at war with each other. I cannot hurt innocent lives just for my sake. Besides, both of our anger caused me to be here. He would never really hurt me."

He helped me down to the mattress and bent down to kiss my lips. "I hear him coming to free you even now. I will see you again, Serenity. Until then, farewell," he said, as he let go of my hand and vanished.

When Diamond came back, he couldn't understand why I was crying. I just smiled up at him and ran into his arms. "Take me away from here," I whispered, against his chest. "I can't stand to be here any longer."

Diamond led me away, thinking that he was the cause of my tears. I never told him any differently. I wanted him to suffer just like I suffered those couple of hours down in the dungeon. I knew it was wrong to do so, but I wanted him to hurt just like he hurt me by taking Emerald's side.

**Author's note:** I do not own Sailor moon or its charcters. I do own the story idea and made up charcters. DO NOT COPY!!! Reviews are appreciated.

**Also:** I will try and get chapters out faster, but I am currently working on two other stories. Plus, I am currently writing a new story to be posted later. I will let you know when it is posted.

**Stories currently by author:**

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate (sequel to follow)

Feeling Lonely

Metallia's Lies


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke from my slumber the next morning, from my ordeal in the dungeon, but I kept my eyes closed. I just couldn't force myself to open them. Because, I knew what the day held for me and I wasn't quite ready to face my fears.

Tears that I thought were finished flowed once more down my pale cheeks and I wiped them away with the back of my hand. Then, I pulled the covers over my head and welcomed the darkness, to comfort me in my time of sorrow.

I couldn't bare the thought of burying my beloved Endymion. The vision of him in his casket being lowered into the ground and covered with dirt, frightened me. I wasn't ready to say my goodbyes. I didn't know if I ever would be.

I felt the bed shift with weight on the other side of me and groaned softly, for I knew who it was without peeking through the covers. "Go away, Diamond," I whispered softly, even though I knew he heard me, from the sigh he gave me.

Diamond lowered the covers from my head and I was forced to open my eyes to the blasted light. He bent his head over mine and kissed the top of my forehead, like a mother giving her child a goodnight kiss. "It's time to get ready for the funeral, Serenity. We are waiting for you," he spoke, while reaching his arm over to stroke my hair.

I turned away from him and he leaned over me and stared into my cornflower blue eyes. "Remember that I promised you on the battlefield that I would give him a proper funeral. I will give him one even if it means without your presence."

A snort escaped from my lips. "Your promises mean nothing to me, Diamond. All you seem to do is break them. So, you can take your promises and shove them up your ass," I spoke louder to him, while trying to take back the covers.

Diamond stood up and pulled the covers from my body and threw them into a heap on the floor. "What did you do that for? I told you to leave me alone! Is that too much to ask of you?" I shouted at him.

Diamond flashed me a smile, which made my stomach churn to look at him. But I didn't have much of a choice. The jerk lifted me into his strong arms and threw me into the bathtub. I pulled myself up by using the edges of the tub and spat out soap bubbles.

I glared at him through my narrowed eyes. "I hate you!" I screamed at him, while hitting my hands against the water, making water and bubbles splash everywhere. "I can't stand to be around you!"

He pretended to ignore me and lathered the rose scented bar soap within his hands. He tried to wash me, but I slapped his soapy hands away. "Why are you being so difficult?" He asked me, while using one hand to restrain my hands and then washing me.

Diamond finished his task and lifted me from the tub. I shivered as I stood naked with my back turned towards him. He attempted to towel me dry, but I grabbed the towel and snapped it, hitting him in the face. "Take that, you jerk!" I yelled at him with triumph.

Diamond's eyes flashed briefly with anger. I stepped back and used the towel to cover my naked self. He tossed away the towel, grabbed my hands, and dragged me back towards the bed and lowered himself on the edge of the bed, while pulling me over his knees. "What do you think you are doing?" I cried out in shock.

"I am giving you what you deserve, Serenity. I am tired of playing games and putting up with your bullshit," he replied back with anger in his tone. "If I have to treat you like a child, then so be it."

I felt the air danced across my exposed rear and I held back tears, as I felt the stinging blows hitting my bare ass. "Stop!" I cried out to him. "Oh, please stop! I can't take much more of this," I spoke, pleading with him.

Diamond looked at me with regret in his eyes. He carried me over to the closet and picked out a dress for me to wear. "I can't wear red, Diamond. You're supposed to wear black for mourning."

"You will wear this dress. I will not have my subjects see there future queen wear black in honor of another man," he spoke, while trying to place the dress on me. I loosened myself from his grip and ran naked across the room.

Diamond advanced towards me with the dress in his hands. I shrieked with anger, as I realized I had no where else to run to. I was up against the wall. "Serenity, stop this madness right now," he spoke to me, while holding my arms to my side. "Don't make me call in the guard to help me dress you."

I hung my head in defeat and Diamond removed his hands from me. I didn't want anyone else to see my naked flesh. It was embarrassing enough having Diamond look at me with lust in his eyes. "I will do as you wish, Diamond. I am tired of fighting you."

I looked up at him, as he placed on a red strapless gown with black roses circling around the waist. He inserted rose shaped rubies in my ears and also placed on me a ruby necklace and a matching bracelet on my wrist, in shape of roses.

Diamond glided me to the vanity table and pushed gently on my shoulders, forcing me to sit at its stool. I watched, as Diamond brushed my long blonde hair and put it in its usual style, which consisted of two buns on top of my head and the rest of my hair flowing freely from each one of the buns.

"Why does it seem like were always fighting, Diamond? When will we ever get along with one another?" I asked him, turning around and facing him.

Diamond put down the hairbrush and placed in two black roses into the buns on top of my head. "I honestly do not know, Serenity. Probably, when we begin to trust one another and stop fighting over things that do not matter."

I turned back towards the mirror to continue to watch Diamond. Suddenly, Diamond's image vanished and in his stead, Endymion appeared with anger written across his face. I touched the glass gently with my fingers and Endymion vanished as suddenly as he had appeared.

"What are you doing, Serenity?"

I stood from the vanity table. "Nothing," I replied, while shaking my head. "I was just admiring my reflection in the mirror."

Diamond looked at me like he didn't believe me and wrapped his arms around me. "I wish you would tell me the truth, Serenity. I can see it in your eyes that you are lying to me."

We stood there for some time with his arms wrapped around me and with me having my head rest against his shoulder. He loosened his arms from around me and took me back to the vanity table for my veil.

"It is time to let go, Serenity," he spoke, while placing on the black veil on me. My eyes swelled up with tears and Diamond used his handkerchief to wipe them away. "It will be alright. I will be right by your side." He placed my hand in his and we left the bedroom, heading down the hallway to Endymion's funeral.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I do not own sailor moon or its characters. I do own the story ideas and made up characters. Do not copy!!! Reviews appreciated.

**Also:** I am trying to post chapters sooner, but I am also currently working on two others. Plus, I am currently writing a new story to be posted later.

**Stories currently by author:**

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate

Metallia's Lies

Feeling Lonely


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I do own the story ideas and the made up characters. Do not copy my work!

Author's note: I want to thank everyone who left reviews and who had read my story. I greatly appreciate it. About two more chapters, Serenity will show her pregnancy and the fun will begin! New story to be published soon!

Stories currently by author:

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate

Feeling Lonely

Metallia's Lies

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My footsteps slowed as Diamond and I reached near the end of the long hallway and Endymion's casket appeared in front of our vision. Diamond must have felt my hesitation, for he grabbed a hold of my wrist and dragged me forward, with my feet dragging across the floor.

As we got closer to the casket and Diamond still dragging me along, I could see Endymion's black casket engraved with a red rose. Instantly, I remembered Endymion's thoughts about the red rose.

"When people think of roses, they see red. When people see roses, they think of love. There is more to the rose then people think. It's not the color of red or the emotion of love. It's the passion that comes from one's heart," he spoke. "Whenever you feel depressed or alone think of the rose and of my love for you."

My fears took control over me once more and my knees buckled, sending me to the cold stone floor. "No, Serenity. You are not taking the coward's way out. You will go through with this," Diamond said to me, helping me to my feet and lifting me up into his arms. "You owe Endymion that much."

"I can still walk you know. I am not as helpless as some people think I am," I explained to him, while trying to release myself from his strong grip.

We reached Endymion's casket and Diamond lowered me to the floor. My fingers touched over the surface of the rose. Tears spilled from my crystal blue eyes, as I held the hand of my beloved. "This is your fault!" I cried, helpless and furious. "This would have never happened if you accepted the fact that I loved another," I shouted at him.

He just stood there and took my wrath, which for some strange reason made me angrier at him. I thought I saw a strange tear from the corner of his eye, but it quickly disappeared and I thought nothing more of it.

I touched my forehead to the rose and I started to bang my forehead on the casket. Diamond pulled me away, holding me in his arms to mourn my grief. "Take this sorrow to your heart and make it a part of you and it will make you strong again."

I don't remember why I did the next thing that happened, but when Diamond started to speak again, I pressed my lips gently against his. He pulled back and shook his head slightly. "We shouldn't be doing this. It's too soon," he whispered, as his arms reached around me and he enfolded me to himself and kissed me in return.

I can only explain the kiss as a moment of weakness on my part. I can't really explain it more than that, because I really don't know myself. I did enjoy the kiss though. What girl wouldn't? But, I did know that after Endymion was buried, my life would never be the same again.

We stood there for a long time kissing each other. We broke apart, when one of the guards cleared his throat. "It's time for the funeral to begin. The casket is to be brought in first and you and the princess are to follow, you majesty," he spoke, bowing his head in respect.

Yes, I felt guilty for kissing Diamond and getting caught doing so, but I still touched Endymion's hand and kissed his lips one last time. "I will always remember you and the love that we shared," I whispered to him, as I closed the lid of the casket.

Six guards, dressed in black armor, lifted Endymion's casket over their shoulders. I lowered my black veil over my tear streaked face and took the elbow that Diamond offered to me. "Remember to show no emotion or tears. I will not have my subjects see my future wife mourning over another man. Do I make myself clear," he finished, as we reached the closed doors of the church's entrance.

I nodded and wiped the remaining tears with my gloved hand. The doors opened before us and I took a deep breath. The casket began to descend down the aisle of the church with Diamond and I following closely behind. All eyes were upon us and I placed on my princess mask, in which I held my head high and glided down the rest of the aisle with grace and beauty.

Diamond waited for me to slide into the pew and sat down next to me. The six guards lowered Endymion's casket and left, as the priest stood before us, opening his sermon book and looking straight at me. "What we have once enjoyed and deeply loved, we can never lose, for all that we love deeply becomes a part of us. "Diamond squeezed my hand. Surprisingly, the warmth of his hand comforted me when I needed it the most and I was grateful to him for that.

"We are here today, to honor a man who was righteous and courageous. He put other people's desires before his own and defended the weak," the priest spoke, still staring at me and giving me the case of the creeps. "He leaves behind a beautiful wife and his subjects left on Earth."

"Those people, who knew Prince Endymion, were fortunate enough to know such a great man. His words and actions will be noted in history for generations yet to come. Now, let us pray," the priest spoke, while placing his hand on Endymion's casket and bowing his head.

The rest of us followed his example and bowed our heads to pray for Endymion's soul to go to the Heavens above. I knew the priest spoke boastfully about Endymion. No one was that perfect even when they try to be.

The service soon ended and I found myself following Endymion's casket. This time it was to his final resting place in the cemetery. Along the way, I stumbled over a rock, because of my stupid veil. I couldn't see clearly with the damn thing still on. At least, Diamond was there to help me and make it look like nothing happened.

The priest spoke his final prayer and threw dust on top of the casket, which was being lowered into the ground by the same six guards who carried him. I threw a red rose on his casket and closed my eyes. "It's time to go, Serenity," Diamond whispered in my ear. "Release his soul and remember the memories that you shared together."

"You want me to say Goodbye, Forever?"

Diamond sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Serenity. You can't waste your life mourning him forever. You will eventually move on and let go."

"Oh, my God! How can you say such cruel words to me at a time like this? Do you have any compassion towards others? You don't even understand what I'm going though!"

Diamond grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him. "I don't know exactly how you feel, but I know somewhat of the pain," he spoke, forcing me to look at him. "You see, Endymion was my brother and his loss hurts me also."

"What? How could you kill your own brother over me? Does it make you a better man to know that you killed your own kin," I replied angrily at his news.

Diamond tightened his grip on my wrist. "Would you stop being such a drama queen? I can't take your whining and complaining no more. Dying is a part of life. Get over it!" he hissed.

I yanked my wrist from his tight grip and stomped far away from him. "Damn it," I whispered, as I found myself standing next to the priest. Diamond stepped forward to help me, but it was too late. The priest already had the blade of the knife pressed against my pale throat.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or any of its characters. I do own the story ideas and made up characters. Do not copy!!!

**Authoress note:** I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I had writer's block and didn't know how to begin the chapter. If you have any suggestions or comments about the story, I would love to hear them.

**Stories currently by authoress:**

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate (5 chapters posted)

Metallia's lies (6 chapters posted)

Feeling lonely (6 chapters posted)

* * *

With the priest holding the blade against my skin, I looked briefly into Diamond's eyes, pleading with him to save my life. "I did not intend-" I began to mouth to him, but a dark look from him was enough for me to hold my tongue. I didn't want him angrier at me than he already was.

Diamond took a step forward, but the priest knew of his intentions and dragged me further away from him. "Don't come any closer or you will never get the chance to save her, for she will lie lifeless and covered in blood at my feet."

"What does it matter if I try and save her or not, you're just going to kill her anyways, no matter what I do." Diamond finished and I glared at him. What was he trying to pull here? I know I got myself into this, but he could at least attempt to save me.

The priest pressed the cold steel harder against my throat, to warn Diamond of the consequences and that he wasn't fooling around. I wasn't sure at this point, whether I should cry or scream. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Why do I always get into these predicaments? It's like I'm cursed or something." I muttered beneath my breath.

I felt the priest's gaze travel along every curve of my tall and slender body. I figured that he was some kind of pervert, most men are. I also knew he liked what he saw, for Diamond's face once more darkened with anger. "My, what a pretty girl you are. It's such a shame that I have to end such beauty." He whispered into my ear with his foul breath touching my cheek.

I gagged and swallowed the puke that rose up and threatened to spill forth from my mouth. I tried once more to catch a hold of Diamond's amethyst eyes, but the idiot wasn't even paying attention to me. He was pretending he didn't care about me and was talking to one of his advisors.

It was then that I realized in my sudden anger, that if I wanted to get away from the madman holding the knife at me, I would have to do it myself. I couldn't count on that nitwit Diamond.

"Release the princess and I promise you that I will let you go free, with no tricks," Diamond spoke, turning back around to look at the priest. "She has nothing to do with the war between Metallia and myself."

The priest stared at Diamond like he was a complete fool. "Are you dense in the head or something? Of course, Princess Serenity has everything to do with the war. She is the heir to the Moon Kingdom and whoever has her wins. I was given orders by Queen Metallia to kill her and keep her away from your grasp. Even if I will regret, killing such a beauty." He spoke, using the hand without the knife to stroke my cheek.

How I wished I wasn't the heir to the Moon Kingdom and the future heir to the universe. It seems as if all I had so far in life was nothing but trouble and sorrow. All my happy memories were lies given to me by my mother and friends. Were they even trying to find me or at least set me free from Diamond's grasp?

While the priest continued to stroke my cheek, I took my chance and elbowed him in the gut, as hard as I could. Once he released me, I quickly turned around and pushed him backwards, causing him to fall onto the ground. I ran far away as I could, while he tried to raise himself off the ground.

But, I over estimated my opponent and didn't count on him being so quick on his feet. Because when I almost reached Diamond he chased after me and grabbed the back of my dress. Once again, I found myself within his arms.

"Now, I will have to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. I warned you that I wasn't to be messed with and now you will have to pay the price." He spoke while sliding the knife across my throat, drawing a cry of pain from me and droplets of blood falling down onto my breasts, soaking my gown.

"You go too far priest." Diamond spoke as his eyes darkened with deadly intent. As I started to faint from the loss of blood, Diamond whipped a dagger from his boot and threw it straight at the priest's head.

The dagger hit the priest right between the eyes and blood that was not my own, flowed all over me. The priest fell backwards dead into one of the open graves and I found myself free from his clutches. I stood there staring at Diamond covered in blood and watched as he started walking towards me. I began to get dizzy and I couldn't stand on my own two feet, for I started to sway. "Help me, Diamond." I whispered and fell unconscious onto Endymion's grave.

I woke up with dirt and blood covering me from head to toe. I groaned out loud, as the pain from my throat overwhelmed me. I felt Diamond's familiar arms sitting me up and brushing the dirt and blood from my face. "What were you thinking? Or were you simply not thinking at all! You almost ruined everything."

I stared up at him stupidly. "Ruined everything?" I said mockingly. "What everything do you mean? I was the one with the knife pressed against my throat." I yelled, as jerked myself out of his arms and rose up from the ground on my own.

So, I stood there trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. Diamond sighed heavily and closed the space between us before I could start bawling. He touched my face and cupped my chin with the warmth of his hand. "I'm sorry, Serenity. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you. Now, let's get you back to the castle to get cleaned up." I nodded my head and in one smooth motion, Diamond lifted me into his arms, and carried me away from my ordeal.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story idea and any fictional character. Please so not copy my work. I take great pride in it. If you want to base an idea off one of my stories in a different direction, please email me first or I will report you.

**_Authoress note:_** I hope you will all love this chapter. I took so long in writing it because I wanted to get Diamond's story written and to have some drama in his past to make him the man that he is today. Finally, next chapter will feature the wedding.

**_Stories currently by authoress:_** Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate, Feeling Lonely, Metallia's Lies, and Forbidden Love of a Moon Goddess (New!!!)

* * *

Two guards escorted us back to the black crystal palace, making sure that no further harm came to me. Which I still fully believed that I was cursed and disaster followed my footsteps. Diamond gently cradled me in his arms carrying me back to his palace, where I could rest and take care of the wound that was still bleeding light streams of blood dripping down my neck.

Now that my ordeal was over I found myself relaxing against Diamond's chest. I never knew or realized that Diamond had a gentle side. Being raised as a Moon Kingdom princess, I was always taught the Negaverse was evil and they were never to be trusted. Could the Moon Kingdom have been wrong all these years? Then it suddenly hit me, I was actually starting to care for him.

I shook this thought from my head. What in the hell was I thinking? Endymion had just been buried and here I was thinking about another man. Maybe I was losing a little too much blood and my mind was messing with me. That was the only logical explanation I could think of. I really didn't want to admit that I was falling for my husband's brother. It was just too weird and creepy, but the truth would haunt me later.

As we entered the black crystal palace, conversations ceased and servants stared openly at us as we walked by. "Get me some water and bandages. Also, bring alcohol so I can sterilize her wound," Diamond spoke to no one in particular, but knew his demands would be obeyed. As we ascended the stairs that led to the master bedchamber, I felt everyone's eyes still staring at our retreating forms. I wondered if they were also confused about Diamond's gentleness or did they wish for my death. I hoped my last thought was wrong.

Diamond kicked open the door and turned sideways to stride through its entrance. Using one hand to continue to hold me and one hand pulling back the covers, he laid me down in the bed's silky black sheets and re-pulled the black covers over me. I tried to sit up because I felt totally helpless laying on my back, but Diamond just pushed me back down. "Serenity, you need to stay still so I can take care of this wound for you."

One of the many servants knocked loudly upon the open door and waited to be acknowledged by his master. Diamond didn't even bother to turn around but kept his back to his servant. "Leave the requested items on the night table and leave. I do not require your assistance." After the upset servant left, Diamond went to work by dipping a cloth in water and carefully washed the blood away from my pale neck.

I hissed between my teeth as soon as the first drop of alcohol touched my skin. It burned so bad that it felt like my flesh was tearing away from my body. "I'm almost done, Serenity," Diamond whispered reassuringly, using a dry cloth to pat the surface of the wound. "This salve that I am applying right now will cool the burn and leave a faint scar that will hardly be noticeable."

I waited until after Diamond finished nursing me before I attempted to ask the question I have wanted to ask him for so long. He more than likely would get pissed off, but I needed to know about his past and his answer would reveal to me the type of man he truly was. "What really happened between Endymion and yourself?" I asked him, looking into his amethyst eyes and sitting up in the bed. "Please tell me. I need to know the truth that I seek before I walk down the aisle."

Diamond laid down next to me in the bed but he didn't look at me. Instead he stared up towards the ceiling. I wondered if I ask him a sore question, but I had a right to know. Didn't I? After a couple of minutes held in silence, he took a deep breath and began to tell me his tale. "When my mother died my father was devastated and locked himself away from everyone and everything, but mostly from Sapphire and myself, for we reminded him of our mother and he wasn't ready to face the reality of her death."

Diamond paused and I grabbed a hold of his hand. He needed some time to recollect his thoughts. "His advisors thought it was best for him to remarry and join another kingdom to help our cause, for we have been fighting Metallia since her first appearance a couple of years before and our troops were slowly disappearing. My father was against the proposal at first, but then he grew lonely for companionship and decided to accept the advisor's proposal."

"Sapphire and I knew what it would mean a new stepmother telling us what to do, our father paying attention more to her than his own children, and the possibility of siblings to rival with." He released his hand from my mine and raised himself to sit at the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Our father married Queen Terra from Earth, whose own husband died a year after our mother did. With her marriage to our father, came her own son Prince Endymion."

"At first Endymion and I got along and his mother appeared to be graceful and charming, but then after the marriage their true natures emerged. Endymion wasn't like his mother but the only thing that pissed me off about him was his constant need for attention. And the person he wanted it from was my father and of course my father accommodated his wishes. His mother was truly a natural bitch. To this day, I still hate and wish for the bitch to die a slow and painful death."

His body shook with anger and fear as he remembered his past with her. "Queen Terra took an instant liking to Sapphire because he looked exactly like a person from Earth, with his black hair and blue eyes. Sapphire fell in love with our new stepmother and in his eyes she could do no wrong. I couldn't blame him for he was still young and needed a mother figure in his life. I just wished his ideal of a mother figure would have been someone else. At least he was free of the bitch's torments."

Diamond clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "I was a different matter entirely. Being the eldest, I was naturally the heir to my father's kingdom and therefore a threat to her and her son. She tried to make me her lover, but I refused. I knew what she wanted and I didn't want to play one of her many sick games," Diamond spoke. He saw the confused look on my face and explained the game to me.

"Once my father passed away, she would marry me to secure her throne and continue to hold power. She thought I was a weakling and that she would have no trouble controlling me. When she finally realized that I wasn't going to be her puppet, she started to beat and humiliate me by her own hand," he spoke, while trying so hard to keep his emotions bottled up inside. "I couldn't do anything to stop her, so I took the punishments she gave me. The bitch still thought that by beating me, I would eventually submit to her. Boy, was she wrong."

"The answer to your question about Endymion and I is not as bad as you think. You see, when Endymion and I reached adulthood we both fell foolishly in love with the same woman. Little did we know that she was playing us both for the fools that we were. Anyway, one night Endymion caught us in bed together and we fought for her love. It started to get heated when the woman confessed that she was using us both for her own gain. So we both banished her from our kingdoms, but Endymion's and my relationship as brothers was severed and would never be the same again."

His story only gave me more questions and he knew it. He placed his finger across my lips and shook his head gently. "I know you next question and will answer it for you. When I met you, I knew we were meant to be together and I was disappointed when I found out that you were married and to no other than my stepbrother Endymion. It was at that moment I decided to have you at all costs, even if it meant losing my stepbrother."

I turned my face away from Diamond. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks. I wept for Endymion, Diamond, and myself. Diamond pulled me against him and I couldn't stop crying. "Let it all out, Serenity. You deserve to have a good cry once in a while." Diamond stroked my hair and leaned his chin against the top of my head. "Do you know why you're feeling down all of a sudden?" I shook my head. "Because, love, tonight is the first blood moon of the century and you're not on the moon basking in its glow. If you would like to we could watch the blood moon from my balcony."

I nodded my head and he lifted me up into his arms and carried me to the balcony. I leaned onto the railing and felt his body press up against me and unconsciously I leaned back into his embrace. The blood moon shined a bright red light that seemed to illuminate the entire night sky. I raised my face up against the moon's glow and felt its power radiate throughout myself. It was then that I knew the Moon Kingdom would never be home to me again.

"Do you know the legend of the blood moon?" Diamond asked me, whispering into my ear. Once again, I shook my head at him. "I am surprised that your mother never mentioned it to you. But every century of the first blood moon, a woman descendant of the Goddess Selene will inherit the goddess' power and become the most powerful being in the universe."

"How does that exactly apply to me? After all, it's just a legend and if it was true then my mother would be the one to inherit this so called power. She is after all the current ruler of the universe."

Diamond wrapped his cloak around me after he noticed my shivering against the night's coldness. "The goddess chooses one of her descendants and that includes you, Serenity. Queen Serenity isn't the only one."

I didn't want to argue with him. I knew he was wrong. My mother would receive this power. I never will. I am just the heir and I was still learning the ropes about ruling the universe. "We need to go back in and sleep for tomorrow is our wedding day and I want you well rested," Diamond commanded, waiting for me to obey him.

Diamond took a hold of my elbow and led me away from the balcony. Once again, I found myself beneath the covers, with Diamond sleeping beside me. I knew he slept there to make sure I wouldn't run out on him. Smart man, I would have fled him given the chance. Dread filled me as I realized that tomorrow I would be bound forever to a man I did not love or could not love. Sleep came for me and I closed my eyes, dreaming of the love that was recently lost to me.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I also do not own anything affiliated with Zorro, briefly mentioned in the story. I do own the story idea and my own fictional characters.

**Authoress note:** In this chapter, you will see a darker side to Endymion. I had to do it for the plot of the story. Sorry to all the fans of Endymion, but he will turn good later on in the story. I swear. If you have any questions just ask me and I will be happy to answer them without giving to much away of the story.

* * *

"Serenity, I will always love you," Endymion whispered, noticing the tears streaming down my face. "Don't cry, my love. I am always with you and soon we will be together again. I promise." He finished, pulling me into his embrace. 

I wanted to believe him but I knew Endymion wasn't real. He was dead and would never come back to me. I pulled away from him regrettably and wrapped my arms around me. "Stop toying with me. You're not my Endymion," I yelled, lowering my head to my chest. I couldn't stand to see the pretender any longer.

"Serenity, it's me. I am really here with you," he spoke, walking closer towards me and like a fool, I just stood there. "This is not a dream but reality. I never died and Diamond doesn't even exist. You made him up just to make me jealous." He finished, once more pulling me back into his arms.

I felt his chin rest on top of my head and for some reason it just felt wrong. In fact, it felt like his soul was tainted with evil. "Why do you torture me so? Stop lying to me! I know you're not real!" I shouted, shoving him away from me for good.

Endymion growled. "Stupid little bitch! You belong to me and I will have you at all costs. Do you think that I will willingly let you go?"

"I don't understand. How could you be like this? What happened to you?" I asked him quietly, and took a few steps back away from him. I didn't understand how Endymion could turn on me like this. It just didn't make sense to me.

He laughed evilly. "I am the same person you married, Serenity. I just never showed you the darkness that I process. Metallia and I joined forces a long time ago. We are equal partners in everything and I do mean everything." He sighed once he saw my confusion. "Are you that dense? We sleep together, Serenity."

"Were you sleeping with her while we were married?" I asked him. "Were you unfaithful to me?"

He smiled and I knew the answer to my questions. My knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the ground. "How could you, Endy? I gave you everything, my heart and my soul. I am a fool for believing your lies. Did you love me or was that a lie too?" I asked, full of hatred for the man I had once and still loved foolishly.

A red glow illuminated around him and his eyes grew pitch black. "Of course I don't love you. Why would I love a twit like you? Every time something goes wrong, you act like a little baby and start to cry, just like you are now. I was actually starting to get tired of you and Diamond did a favor to me by taking you off my hands for a while."

"Then why did you marry me in the first place?" I asked in a commanding voice. "If you never loved me then why did you marry me and put me through this hell. Maybe, I should have saved Diamond the trouble and had killed you myself." I finished speaking and rose from the ground. I was through crying over him.

This was my dream and I was the one in control here. He may have fooled me in the beginning but no longer. I will not be the victim again. "At least now I know your true nature. I won't cry over you anymore and I won't feel guilty to be the one who kills you. I gladly give you back to your mistress and you can tell her that once I kill you, she will be my next target."

Endymion chuckled. "Now this Serenity is much more to my liking," he spoke. "I love a woman who is beautiful and ruthless. Let's say me and you go somewhere a little more private to discuss matters between us."

I snorted with disgust. "I am not leaving the safety of my dream, Endymion. I know that if I go with you, I would be at your mercy. I am tired of talking and playing this game." I spoke, picturing a sword and grabbing a hold of it once it materialized. "Now, get the hell out of my dream and don't come back."

"Serenity, you don't mean that," he spoke, while walking closer to me and received the tip of the sword pointed at his chest. "You know I can take you anytime I want to. We are still married and I own you, bitch."

I laughed and sliced his shirt in a shape of an S. I couldn't help myself. I was feeling like the hero Zorro. "Endymion, you are the one mistaken. There are witnesses to your death and witnesses to your funeral. They will believe that you are a ghost, just like I did."

"So you know that I am not truly a ghost, huh? Took you long enough, but I am curious to know how you figured it out. Usually, you are not that smart."

I pushed the sword harder in his chest and drew a small cry of pain from him. "First of all, I pretended to be stupid because I figured men like you would be imitated by an intelligent woman. Second of all, ghosts don't process power or inhabit people's dreams for long periods of time. Third of all, your mistake was to let your guard down."

He looked at me with confusion this time and I swung the sword to leave a big gash. I stepped away from him and watched him touch the blood seeping from the wound. He lifted his hand covered in blood towards his face and just stared at it. He still couldn't believe what I had just done. He lowered his hand and came running towards me, which was about the same time someone was trying to wake me up.

"I afraid I must go now to the people who actually love me. You see, today is my wedding day to Diamond and I will marry him just to piss you off even further. For now I will say goodbye because the next time we meet you will be dead by my own hands."

I opened my eyes and stared up at Sapphire. "What the hell are you doing in my room? If Diamond sees us together like this there will be no telling what he might do to us. He don't trust me enough as it is." I spoke, pulling the covers up higher to cover my nightgown.

Sapphire took a deep breath and paced back and forth in front of the bed. "I know I have no right to ask this of you, but you're the only one who can perform this task for me. You see, I have a small favor to ask of you. Later tonight there will be a hanging and I want you to stop it."

I looked at him questionly. "Not to be mean or anything, but why should I care about this hanging. Obviously, I don't know this person and they probably did something wrong to deserve it in the first place."

Sapphire stopped pacing and stared at me like I had grown horns. "You do know this person. In fact, you are the reason why their being hanged in the first place. Didn't my brother tell you anything?"

I shook my head. "He probably didn't want to worry me. Now, who is this person that I am supposed to save." I was curious to know his answer. I knew he cared about this person, or else he wouldn't be here right now.

"It's Emerald," he answered quietly. "I know you don't like her because she attacked you, but that's not my Emerald. The Emerald I know wouldn't do something like that. The only possible reason is that she was processed by someone or something."

I blinked rapidly. Did he just say my Emerald? Wait a minute. I thought she was Diamond's lover. I even caught them together. Did Sapphire not know of this fact? I rubbed the temples on my forehead. This made no sense at all. "Not to be the bearer of bad news but she's Diamond's lover. Why would you care about her?"

"I know all about her and Diamond. In fact, I caught them once a long time ago. I couldn't say anything because it wasn't my place. If it meant that she had to sleep with my brother to make him happy then so be it."

I almost puked. This family was totally weird. "Tell me why I should save her and I will honor the end of my bargain if I decide to do so."

Sapphire looked at me with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. It didn't mattered what he would say to me because he tears had moved me. I was going to free her anyway. "I love her with all my heart and soul, Serenity. I would gladly take her place if I have to."

I felt my own tears leaking from my eyes. "Meet me at the dungeon's doors in twenty minutes. I will then help you."

"Thank you, Serenity. I owe you one."

I waited until he left so that I could get dressed. I made sure that I looked every inch a princess and strapped a dagger to my inner thigh just in case. "Well, its time to free my enemy. I hope that I don't piss off Diamond too much." I whispered and walked out the door.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story ideas and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress note:** I think this might be the longest chapter I have ever written. I just couldn't stop writing, so I give this to you as a special treat. Enjoy!

-_**I posted this chapter last night and someone pointed out an error. Thank you, Aimzy. I fixed it.**_

_**-Selene is the moon goddess in greek mythology and the moon kingdoms patron.**_

* * *

I used the castle's stone walls to guide me through the dimly lit hallways. Reaching the dungeon, I couldn't find Sapphire anywhere and so I decided to go without him. Hopefully, he would be there on my return or else I would have to stash Emerald somewhere safe and I really didn't want to. I wanted to stay out of trouble as much as I possibly could and breaking her out was going to get me into a big heap of trouble. 

Unfortunately, the two guards spotted me and started towards my direction. I needed to come up with a plan. I couldn't believe that I rushed into this. What the hell was I thinking? One of the guards grabbed my arm and forced me to look into his eyes. Luckily, he didn't recognize me because I placed a spell around myself to appear as a servant. I hoped that it would work.

"What are you doing down this way," the guard asked me angrily, gripping my arm tighter. "Go back to the way you came or you'll be sorry."

I noticed that the other guard was checking me out and I knew this was my chance. "It must be lonely down here for you boys and I wanted to know if you wanted some company," I spoke, using my free hand to lift up my skirt just enough to show some leg. Now that I had their attention, I kicked the one who held me in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and watched as he fell unconscious onto the floor.

The last guard looked lost like he didn't know what to do. I kind of felt sorry for him and so I put a sleeping spell on him. He blinked at me a few times trying to fight the sleepiness that suddenly appeared and then he too fell unconscious onto the floor. Before you start asking me questions, I can't use my magic against Diamond. I had already tried and for some reason it doesn't affect him. He must process something that blocks my magic and one day I will find out what it is.

I took the keys from the guard that I kicked and used them to enter the dungeon itself. I shivered as a blast of cold air swept over me. I looked into each cell that I passed, hoping to find Emerald soon. Noticing a cell off the path, I advanced towards it and immediately knew this was where Emerald was being kept. I could smell her scent of lavender perfume. I noticed the scent the last time that we fought. Looking directly in the cell, I gasped.

Emerald was chained against the stone wall and there were gashes all over her body from a whip. Her clothes were torn and her face was bruised probably from the beatings she received. I wanted to vomit and in that moment I knew Emerald was no longer my enemy. Diamond will not get away with treating her like this. No human being deserved this type of punishment. No matter if they were sentenced to death or not.

I sensed evil still radiating from her and used my power to banish it from her body. Using the keys, I unlock her wrists from the chains and caught her falling into my arms. I carried her over to the cot, which was probably infested with fleas and lice, and used the blanket that was there to offer her warmth. The blanket was full of holes and was worn but for now it would have to do.

"Emerald," I whispered, hoping she could hear me. "I am sorry that you went through this. I never thought that Diamond would be so cruel and heartless. I will help you and make sure that nothing else harms you. I give you my word as a moon princess." Realizing that I was spending too much time in the dungeon, I lifted Emerald from the cot and placed one of her arms around my shoulders and walked out of the cell.

I was still cautious of my surroundings while we walked closer to the exit. I didn't know if the guards were awake or if others were waiting for us. Once we emerged, I breathed a sigh of relief and once more used my magic to disguise Emerald, as a drunken man. This way no one would suspect her hanging onto my shoulders. I still saw no sign of Sapphire and became a little worried. I would find out what happened to him after I took care of Emerald.

Emerald was becoming heavier by the second and I hoped to reach my chambers soon. I was becoming exhausted from carrying her and using so much of my magic. It just so happened that on the way, I caught sight of Sapphire walking towards us with a scowl set upon his face. "Serenity, what the hell are you doing with this drunkard? I thought you were supposed to help me with my problem."

I knew my magic was becoming stronger and I wondered if what Diamond said could be true. Could I process the magic of the blood moon? Or was I finally developing into my full powers? I guess the time to figure that out was later. "Sapphire, it's not what it seems. Here help me carry him to my chambers and then I will explain everything." Sapphire complied with my wishes but I knew he wasn't happy. I couldn't tell him right now.

I began to feel better as we continued to my chambers. Once inside, we placed Emerald on my bed and I let the spell wear off. Sapphire stood shocked and turned to really look at me. "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier, Sapphire. But I didn't know who would be listening and I didn't want to put her or myself in further danger. She will stay here with me until her wounds heal," I finished, taking the blanket off so Sapphire could see her wounds.

He hissed through his teeth. "I will take care of Diamond," I said, looking at him. "You might want to leave my chambers. I have a feeling that Diamond is on his way here and it won't look good for you. I don't want you to be accused of something that you didn't do." I opened up a magic portal and shoved him through. And once I had closed the portal, Diamond walked in.

He immediately looked upon my bed. "What the hell did you do, Serenity? Why is she here in your room?"

I placed my hands upon my hips and stood my ground. "I should be the one yelling at you, asshole. How dare you treat another human in this manner! What the hell were you thinking? How could you be so cruel and heartless? I never agreed to marry such a monster and right now I can't stand the sight of you," I yelled angrily, with tears flowing from my eyes. I was pissed and I didn't care if my words hurt him.

Diamond stared at me like I had grown horns and I hoped that I scared the hell out of him. "What are you talking about?" He asked, and I pointed to the wounds on Emerald's body. "Oh my god," he whispered. "Who could do such a thing? I only ordered her arrest and imprisonment. I didn't order her to suffer."

I knew he told the truth. "What do we do now? We can't let her go back there, Diamond. I gave her my word as a moon princess."

"I have no choice, Serenity. She harmed a member of the royal family and the punishment is death. My hands are tied."

My anger once again began to build. "Are you or are you not the ruler of this kingdom?"

Diamond shook his head. "I know what you're going to say and the answer is no. Emerald will still face her sentence once she is better and that is the end of it, Serenity. I will hear no more arguments from you."

"Please," I begged him. "Let her be my servant and to serve me. That will be her punishment. I ask you this as a wedding present."

Diamond's face turned red. "Do you know what you ask of me, Serenity? You question my authority in my own kingdom. I will not do what you ask of me."

I knew what I had to do and I didn't mind giving up my freedom for another. "Do this for me and from now on, I will obey you in everything. I will be the perfect wife to you and a perfect queen for your people. Please, I beg of you once more."

"Why, Serenity? You don't even know her."

I looked down at the figure on my bed. "Don't you think she has suffered enough? Don't you think Sapphire has suffered enough as well?"

Diamond was confused. "What does Sapphire have to do with this? Is there something you're not telling me?"

I walked over to him and took his hand into mine. "Sapphire loves her, Diamond. And she loves him," I spoke, reaching up on my tiptoes and giving him a small kiss.

Diamond sighed and looked down at me. "Alright, Emerald will be your servant. But if she harms you or anyone else, her previous charges will be put in full force. I want you to be happy Serenity and you don't have to change yourself for anyone, including me," he spoke, using his fingers to tilt up my chin.

I pulled out of his arms and went to pull the rope to summon Molly into my chambers. In seconds, Molly was knocking at my door and I quickly ushered her in. "Molly, you're the only one that I trust to help me. We need to clean Emerald and dress her wounds. No one is to know where she is. Is that understood?" I spoke, and Molly nodded in agreement. "I need to finish talking to Prince Diamond and once I return, I will help you with your task."

Diamond and I went into his chamber adjacent from mine that connected us with a door. I went to sit on the bed and he soon joined me. "Emerald's secret must be hidden. It is too soon for the people to know of her new punishment. I say this only because I don't want her hurt while she is recovering. Once she has recovered, Emerald will be able to handle herself."

"I understand, Serenity. But I don't understand how you could be nice to her after she attacked you. There must be a reason behind this and it hurts that you don't trust me enough to tell me," Diamond spoke, with sadness in his eyes. "I don't want us to keep secrets from one another. I learned early in life people grow apart from lack of trust."

I sighed and once again held his warm hand in mine. "Sapphire came to me this morning and asked me to free Emerald because he loves her. I wasn't about to agree but the tears brimming in his eyes convinced me otherwise. I don't want you to blame Sapphire and I don't want you to let him know what I have told you. This stays between us. Let's just say that this will be the first secret we keep together."

"That is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, Serenity. You find and see the good in people. I am the complete opposite. But enough about that, the reason why I am here was to give you my original wedding present. Now, close your eyes and no peeking," he spoke softly, and I closed my eyes.

I felt him place a box in my hand. "You may open your eyes now." My cornflower blue eyes stared at his amethyst ones and he smiled at me. I knew instantly that I was falling totally in love with Diamond. Endymion was good as dead to me because he was evil and he used me for his own gain. And for that I will never forgive Endymion for his treachery.

I opened the box and gasped at the contents. Inside was a diamond encrusted tiara, diamond drop earrings, two diamond bracelets, and a huge diamond necklace. "These were my mother's and her mother before her and so on. Every queen receives these items on the day of her wedding so she may show her new status. I hope you will honor me today by wearing them."

"But I thought I would still be a princess after marrying you," I whispered, still staring at the amazing jewelry collection in front of me.

Diamond stood and kneeled before me. I looked at him with confusion set upon my face and I waited patiently for his answer. "When my father died I assumed the throne and all the responsibility with it. But I cannot be crowned king until I marry a princess. I could have married long ago and had already claimed my title, but I fell in love with you and I knew that no other princess would fill my heart."

I leaned down and gave him another kiss. He took the box from me and placed it on the bed beside me. "I also have another gift for you," he said, and took out a medium sized box from his pocket. Boy was he spoiling me and to tell the truth, I kind of liked it. He opened this one himself and once more I gasped at what was inside. I was staring at the legendary hope diamond with its white diamond rope chain and the blue diamond itself surrounded by a circlet of tiny white diamonds.

"This is also apart of my family's treasury. I knew the blue diamond would match perfectly with your cornflower blue eyes," he spoke, also placing the necklace on the bed. He then reached into his pocket once more and took out a small box. "Serenity, I love you and you have control of my heart and soul. Never have I wanted a woman more than I have you and I want to know if you would marry me."

My eyes blinked a few times as I tried to focus. I thought we were already engaged. After all, our wedding was in about three hours. "But I thought…"

Diamond smiled and placed a huge diamond heart engagement ring onto my left ring finger. "I know, but I wanted to do it properly. I forced you into this mess and it will probably take me a lifetime to make it up to you. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I said, and threw myself into his arms. I felt him close his arms around me and we stayed like that for a while. It just felt good to be in his arms. I can't explain it more than that. "I have better get going unless you have more gifts for me. I need to help Molly tend to Emerald and I need to get ready for the ceremony. I'll see you later," I said, standing up and giving him a light kiss upon his lips. I couldn't help it. I was beginning to like the way his lips felt against mine. I took the gifts into my arms and left.

After returning to my own chambers, I noticed that my presence wasn't needed. Molly was taking care of Emerald by herself. She had already washed her and was now dressing her wounds with medicine and bandages. "Thank you for your help, Molly. I didn't mean for you to do all of the work."

Molly placed on another bandage and shook her head. "It wouldn't be right with you being princess and all. Besides, I live to serve your wishes, not the other way around. You treat servants with too much kindness. On of these days, your kindness might backfire on you. Some servants will use you to their advantage." Molly finished her task and covered Emerald's body with the silk covers. "Now, it is your turn, my lady."

I disrobed and stepped into the tub to wash away all the dirt and sweat from my body, because after the dungeon episode, I really needed it. Once I was finished with my bath, Molly placed a silk robe around my naked form. Next, I sat in front of the vanity table, applying very little make-up, while Molly brushed my long blonde hair. I decided to wear my ankle length hair down today. I wanted to show it off with the tiara and with the silver sparkles that Molly added within the blonde strands.

Molly then secured the diamond tiara into my hair with pins and I checked out her handy work in the mirror. "Is that me?" I asked her, touching the tiara on top of my head. "I look like one of Selene's moon maidens. I never thought I was truly this beautiful."

"You are always beautiful, my lady. Not noticing is what makes you humble," Molly spoke, as she brought over my dress, which was an ivory sleeveless ball gown with a band of diamonds circling around the waist. I lowered my robe and placed on yet another wedding dress. I remembered Endymion's betrayal and shook slightly with anger. "Is there anything wrong, my lady?" Molly asked me, as I stepped into the last ivory high heeled shoe.

"I'm fine. It's just a little cold in here. Could you close the window?" I didn't want Molly to know why I was shaking. There are some things that you must keep from the servants, even though Molly is like a sister to me. We grew up together as children since her parents work for my mother and we have been inseparable ever since. I was glad that my mother sent her over to me. I would be so lost without Molly.

Molly closed the window and came back to help me place on the rest of the jewelry. She held the box open as I placed on the diamond necklace, the earrings, and the two bracelets. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my finished look. "My lady," Molly whispered in awe, "you are truly beautiful. Diamond will have to guard you from the other men." She giggled.

"I need you to stay with Emerald the rest of the night and the entire time that she is in my chambers. While she is here in my room, I will be sharing Diamond's room with him. I don't want you to worry about my needs. I can have someone else perform them for the time being," I spoke, and picked up my bouquet of white roses entwined with diamonds and baby's breath. "Here I go. Wish me luck."

Sapphire waited for me in the hallway to escort me to the chapel. "Serenity, you look amazing. If I didn't already love Emerald, I swear I would be in love with you. Diamond is a very lucky man," he said, placing my arm in the crook of his elbow leading me towards our destination.

**(The Wedding)**

I stood outside of the chapel doors, waiting to make my grand entrance. Sapphire had left me to join his brother as his best man. My song started to play and I took a deep breath and exhaled, just as the chapel doors opened for me. I smiled as I began to walk down the red carpeted aisle. I focused my eyes on Diamond and barely heard the sighs coming from the crowd. I knew my mother was here and my sailor scouts, but I didn't care at that moment. The only thing I cared about was becoming Diamond's wife.

Diamond's had a look of awe plastered on his face and I took pride in that I was the one who caused that look. I finally reached my destination and turned to face my husband to be. "We are gathered here today to honor the union of Prince Diamond of the Negaverse and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," the priest spoke, addressing the guests.

"If there is anyone here who objects to this marriage better speak now or forever hold their peace." I looked about the guests hoping that Endymion wouldn't show up. Technically, he was dead and I processed the official documents saying that this was so. No one spoke and so the priest continued.

"Then let us begin. Do you, Diamond, take Serenity to be your loving wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until you are parted by death?"

"This is my solemn vow," he spoke loudly for everyone to hear and placed a diamond wedding band on top of my engagement ring.

The priest now spoke to me. "Do you, Serenity, take Diamond to be your loving husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until you are parted by death?"

"This is my solemn vow," I spoke loudly enough also for everyone to hear and placed a gold wedding band on his left hand.

The priest nodded pleased with our words and said the final last words that would seal our souls together. "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your lovely bride." Diamond leaned down towards me and gently kissed my lips. The crowd cheered and we broke apart as the priest finished the ceremony. "I announce to you the new King and Queen of the Negaverse."

My mother was one of the first ones to reach us. "I am so proud of you, my daughter. I hope that you and Diamond find happiness together, she said, kissing my forehead just like she always has. "If you need anything, know that I will always be there for you."

"Would you care to join us for the reception," I asked politely, knowing that she would decline.

My mother shook her head. "I would love to but I can't. I have been away from the moon kingdom for far to long as it is. You never know who might attack the kingdom in my absence."

I hugged her as tears rolled down each of our cheeks. "I love you, mother."

"And I you, my daughter," she said, trying to wipe the tears from her face. "I wish you all the best. Goodbye." And like that my mother and Sailor Scouts were gone, disappearing in a cloud of light.

Diamond wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me up into his arms. He carried me up the stairs and to his bed chamber. "Diamond, were supposed to be at the reception right now. What will they think of our absence?" He removed the jewelry and placed them back into the box, along with my beautiful tiara. He slipped off my shoes and unfastened my dress, letting it fall to the floor. He once more picked me up into his arms and lowered me onto the bed.

Diamond quickly shed his clothes and joined me in the bed. "I think that they will understand, love," he whispered to me, and began to offically make me his wife by making love to me. It was then that I realized that I was finally where I belonged with Diamond. I was truly in love with him and I was content.

**To be continued…**

_End of part one_

_Part two to begin soon _

_Part two will begin with Serenity's pregnancy, finally._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress note:** Sorry it took so long for this chapter. It took me awhile trying to figure out how to begin the second part. I also want to thank my editors for helping out.

* * *

I watched the invited guests dance and talk amongst themselves, having the time of their lives. I didn't understand how they could act so happy when so many soldiers died in the line of duty. And what is worse is my husband throwing this mockery of a celebration, to acknowledge his latest victory over Metallia's army. I am angry at them all but I cannot let it show. I curse the day that I became Diamond's queen of the Negaverse.

Everything came crashing down the day after our wedding. Metallia attacked one of our cities and Diamond rushed to their aid. Now, I wasn't mad at this point because I knew those people were in need. No, it was after he came back from them that he started to ignore me and spend more time on his stupid war, always planning battles and strategies with Sapphire and his advisors, while leaving me alone all hours of the day.

Is it too much to ask of him to spend time with me? And to top it all off, I find out that I am pregnant and don't know who the father of my child is. It has been five weeks since my time ended with Endymion and began with Diamond. I still haven't told Diamond of the pregnancy yet. I wanted more time to think on it. I don't want to get Diamond's hopes up when the child might not even be his. What am I going to do?

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" someone whispered into my ear.

I turned around trying to locate the person's voice and movements but I could find nothing. I shook it off and figured my mind was playing tricks on me.

"My dear sweet Serenity, you have grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you," the voice once again whispered in my ear.

This time I knew it wasn't all in my head and began to run back towards the ballroom, where it was safer. Someone grabbed me and I was pulled back, falling backwards into the person's chest. My nose tickled with a familiar scent of roses. "Endymion?" I whispered.

"Well, well. It seems you do remember me after all," he spoke, turning me around to face him.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

Endymion laughed and drew me closer against him. "You," he whispered, letting his hands roam over my body.

I stiffened and tried to remove myself from his grasp. "I will never be yours again. Now, release me."

Endymion once again laughed at me. "Has your current lover told you what happened to the Moon Kingdom?"

He must have seen the confusion in my eyes for he leaned in closer to my ear and whispered the words I never wanted to hear. "The Moon Kingdom was destroyed. Did Diamond not tell you that this was the site of his victory? He knows that your mother and friends are dead. Now, he has complete control over the universe."

"No," I whispered with disbelief. "You're lying. It can't be true."

I began to cry and Endymion stroked my cheek. "Join me and Metallia in our quest. With our powers combined we can finally rid the universe of Diamond and his selfish ways."

My body began to glow a red aura and I smelt Endymion's flesh burn within my powers. He released me quickly. "I will never join you and your cause. Prepare to die again, Endymion. This time I will make sure that you stay dead."

"This isn't over, bitch. You will be mine," Endymion snarled and disappeared into the night.

Why was this happening? What was that strange power?

"Foolish mortal, don't you understand what just happened here tonight. Did that Moon Kingdom never teach you anything?"

A beautiful woman appeared in front of me. Instantly, I kneeled before her because even I recognized the Goddess of the Moon. "Get up child. I won't have you kneeling before me in your condition. I have to make sure that nothing happens to you and your children."

"Children?"

She smiled at me. "One will rule the Negaverse. One will rule the Moon Kingdom. And one will rule it all but first they must make a choice."

"Rule it all?"

The goddess helped me to my feet. "I can't tell you more than that. When the time comes, you will know what I said is true. One of them will be different from the others for she will be my blood moon princess." She must have noticed my confusion and began to speak again. "The red aura that surrounded you was my blood moon princess. She was protecting you and her siblings. Now, sleep."

I laid down onto the grass and fell asleep instantly.

----------

"Serenity, are you alright?" Diamond asked me, brushing his fingers through my hair.

I looked around my surroundings and realized that I was in our bedchamber. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here. I found you sleeping in the gardens." Diamond was silent for awhile and I wondered if I angered him or displeased him for my actions. "Serenity, why didn't you tell me are pregnant? Do you know how hurt I was to find out from the doctor?"

I turned my head away from him. I couldn't stand to see the hurt that I caused in his eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I hoped that I would have more time to sort things out."

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"The children may not be yours. I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would hurt you even more."

"Did you just say children?" he asked me with confusion.

I turned my head back around and smiled. "Selene told me that one will rule the Negaverse. One will rule the Moon Kingdom. And one will rule it all but first they must make a choice."

Diamond kissed me on the forehead. "I am pleased at the news. It doesn't matter to me if the children are mine or not. I love you and I will raise them as my own."

"You're not angry with me?"

Diamond shook his head. "No, I'm not. At least, my kingdom and the Moon Kingdom will be secured with two of the children. But what did she mean by one will rule it all but first they must might a choice."

"I don't know. She said I will know when the time comes. But that could be years from now. I guess we will have to wait and see."

"Serenity, the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and no survivors were found. I found out only a few days ago and sent Sapphire to confirm the report. Metallia attacked on the night of our wedding. I am so sorry, my love," he said, pulling me into his arms, once he saw my tears, and let me cry against his chest.

"What will we do now?" I whispered against his chest.

He pulled me even closer to him. "I don't know, Sere. I just don't know."

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or its characters.

**Disclaimer2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

* * *

I groaned inwardly as I listened to the advisors shout over one another. I felt a headache coming on and rubbed the sides of my forehead. This is all Diamond's fault. What was he thinking leaving me to run the kingdom while he restores the Moon Kingdom? Basically, he left me to watch over stupid grown men, who don't know when to shut the hell up. So, I ignored the advisors and let my thoughts go back to the day of Diamond's departure to the Moon.

**(Flashback)**

"Serenity, we've been over this before. You are not going to the Moon Kingdom. It's too dangerous and I will not allow you to put our children's lives at risk with your stupidity," Diamond spoke harshly to me, pacing the floor of our bedchamber. "I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you."

I stomped my foot. I knew it was childish but I couldn't help it. "I understand your concern, really I do. But it's my responsibility to bury the dead and to pick up the pieces. I need to find out what happened to the crystal. I don't think Metallia has it because she would have taken over the universe by now."

"When you married me I swore that I would protect you and take on your responsibilities as my own. Besides, I need you to run the kingdom in my absence," he said, stopping his pacing and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Can't Sapphire do it?"

He sighed. "No, Serenity. He already has enough to do and the advisors will eat him alive. It's only for a couple of months. It's not like I'm going to leave you forever."

"Aren't you worried about the advisors taking advantage over me?"

He shook his head. "You will put them in their place. I wouldn't have offered you to run the kingdom if I didn't think you could handle it."

I knew I wasn't going to win this argument. "Alright," I said in defeat, "I will do what you ask of me. But if someone pisses me off, I won't hesitate to throw their ass in the dungeon."

Diamond laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, playfully hitting him in the chest. He better not be referring to my hormonal outbursts or he was going to get it.

"Nothing," he said innocently, pulling me into his arms and resting his chin on top of my head. "Will you miss me while I'm gone?"

"Of course," I answered truthfully. "Who else am I supposed to take my frustrations out on," I finished with a grin.

He chuckled. "I will have Sapphire watch over you until my return. I shouldn't be gone more then two months. Make sure that you behave yourself and don't get too carried away with people's punishments," he finished, and started to laugh because I was poking him in the ribs.

Diamond left the next morning. He gave me a quick kiss and I cried as I watched the ships fly off into space. I prayed that he would return safely to me.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Queen Serenity, are you alright?" Sapphire asked me, interrupting my thoughts and causing the advisors to be quiet. "Can I get anything for you?"

I noted to reward Sapphire later for making the advisors shut their mouths. I shook my head. "That will not be necessary. After all, we are here to discuss an important matter," I spoke, emphasizing on the word discuss, so the advisors would get the hint that I was very displeased with their behavior. "I can't believe Diamond left me to deal with this shit."

Someone cleared their throat. "What?" I asked, looking around the room. "What did I say?" I continued on. Clearly, that person wasn't brave enough to answer me. They may be afraid of going to the dungeon, which is already half full. If it keeps growing, I will have to think of somewhere else to place people.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about Metallia? The bitch has some nerve invading the kingdom while Diamond isn't here. I think the bitch planned on this from the beginning. She probably thinks that without Diamond we are weak and will fall easily into her hands. But, I will not allow that to happen," I spoke, slamming my fists on the table, making a few of the advisors jump in their seats.

"What do you propose, my queen," one of the advisors asked.

I looked at him stupidly. "We defend the kingdom, of course. I will personally lead the army and defeat the bitch."

"Is that really a good idea, my queen?" the same advisor from before asked me. "You are a woman and a pregnant woman at that. You should learn your proper place."

Sapphire groaned and the two guards within the room grinned evilly, for they knew what was about to happen. "I need to learn my place!" I shouted at the puny little man, standing up and knocking my chair over in the process. "You most definitely need to learn yours! I am the queen and in my king's absence, I get control of the kingdom! I get to decide what measures we need to take! I get to do whatever the hell I want too! Take him to the dungeon," I finished shouting, motioning to the guards. "I am sick of looking at him." Once the guards took him away, I began to clam down.

"Another one bites the dust," Sapphire whispered to no one but himself.

I gave him a look. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, holding his arms up in surrender.

He was too much like his brother. "That's what I thought," I said grinning. "Would you kindly pick up my chair, so I may sit down? My feet are beginning to bother me." He did as I requested, probably not wanting to make a trip to the dungeon himself, but I would never do that to Sapphire.

"Did anyone send a message to Diamond?" I asked, seating back down in my chair.

Sapphire nodded. "Yes, my queen. He should receive it no later than tomorrow."

"It may be too late by time he receives it. Where is Metallia's current location?" I asked, knowing that Sapphire would answer my questions truthfully. Besides, the advisors are too scared right now to do anything.

"She will be arriving at the palace gates by dawn," he answered.

"Did she harm anyone or destroy any villages?" I questioned.

Sapphire shook his head. "Surprisingly no, I believe her main goal is to attack the palace first. I have already removed the women and children to a safer place and posted twenty guards to protect them."

I smiled with approval. "How big is her army?"

"At least a thousand," Sapphire replied.

"Shit. Alert the troops to prepare for battle and that we march at dawn. Those advisors that will fight by my side, I will see you tomorrow on the battlefield. And those of you that are too old to fight, I will see you after our victory. This meeting has now concluded for I have to pee very badly," I spoke, rushing out the doors and to my chamber pot, located within the bedchamber that I share with my husband.

I didn't even bother to close the doors behind me, as my need to pee was urgent. I figured Emerald would do so and save me the embarrassment of being seen with my skirt up. I quickly lifted up my dress and stood over the chamber pot, sighing with relief as my bladder emptied itself.

"Feeling better, Sere?" Emerald asked with amusement, leaning against the doors from inside the bedchamber.

Since I saved her and claimed her as my servant, we have grown closer, much like sisters. Emerald was the one who stood beside me as I announced my pregnancy to the court. Diamond wanted to wait until his return but I couldn't hold the secret any longer with my bulging belly. "Did Sapphire tell you about Metallia?" I asked, fixing my dress. "Did he tell you that I plan on fighting in the battle?"

Emerald nodded her head. "He did."

I stared at her in shock. "You're not trying to stop me? Everyone else seems to think otherwise with my condition. I'm not invalid."

"No, I will not stop you," she said. "In fact, I will join you and stay by your side. Now, let's get you ready for bed. We both will have a busy day tomorrow."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Emerald. I would be honored to have a friend like you at my side."

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress Note: **I will be ending this story soon but there will be a sequel. It will be called "Feeling Lonely 2." It will feature the story of Serenity's youngest child. The one who will rule it all.

* * *

I stood on a hill overlooking Metallia and her army. I frowned when I spotted Endymion at her side. That traitorous bastard is going to die this day and by my own hands. I can't believe that he betrayed me like he did. Did he really think that after all that he had done, that I would join his side? I am stronger than he thinks and today I would prove it to both him and Metallia.

At dawn this morning, Emerald helped me place on my armor. I now wear a white plated breast plate around my torso. It is decorated with tiny golden moons. The bottom of my dress is covered with golden chain mess skirt. My sword has a moon shaped hilt and is strapped around my waist. Hidden in my boots are two daggers, in case I need them. And in my hands is my shield which has a golden moon in the center.

"Serenity, you cannot be serious. Think about your children. Think about what Diamond will do to me once he finds out that I let you get in harms way. My life will be no more," Sapphire spoke, trying to reason with me, his queen and sister-in-law.

"You know as well as I do that Diamond will never harm you. So stop being such a drama queen. There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind. That bitch will get what she deserves."

"You cannot fight, Serenity. The Moon Kingdom's heir, the Negaverse's heir, and the third child will be harmed. Doesn't the life of your babies mean anything to you?"

I quickly turned on him. "Don't you dare tell me that I don't care about the safety of my own children! They are the ones that I am fighting for! Do you think Metallia would care if I am pregnant? Do you think she will have mercy on me and my children? I don't think so!"

My soldiers stared at me like I had grown another head. "What are you all staring at?" I yelled at them. "Get back into position and stop being so damn nosy!"

"Umm, Serenity," Emerald spoke with uncertainty. "Are you alright? You're kind of scaring everyone."

I gave them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. But we can't talk about this right now. Metallia is beginning to make the first move." Sure enough, Metallia and her army were coming towards us at a rapid pace. When they were almost upon us, I called out to the archers. "Fire!" I yelled.

The archers didn't hesitate and did what they were told. Now if the rest of the army was that easy. Some of the men were already giving me grief because I am a woman and like most men they don't think that I am capable of controlling an army, which pisses me off. Lately, everything has been pissing me off. I focused back towards the battle and noticed that the archers brought down a few men. I was proud of them and beamed with pride. "Archers, again," I yelled, watching the arrows fly, bringing down more men. So far so good. But that could change at any moment.

"My queen, I believe we should charge at them. If we continue to stand here like we are, Metallia's army will strike us down where we stand," General Dragon told me.

I glared at him, making him move a few steps back. "We will stay here for now. Do not question my authority again."

"But, my queen…" He tried to say but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Enough, General. Do not question me any further. Or I will remove you from your post. Am I understood?" He nodded his head. "Good, tell the men to prepare to charge."

I sighed with frustration when I noticed that Emerald was staring at me. "Yes, Emerald. Is there something that you need or wish to say?"

Emerald shook her head laughing. "No, but it sure is fun to watch you put the men in their place. It's better than watching Sapphire freak out."

"Glad that I can be of some amusement for you," I spoke, crossing my arms.

"Don't be like that. You know I meant nothing by it," she replied back. She then pointed towards Metallia's advancing army. "What should we do about them, my queen? Their getting awfully close to us. Should I have the archers perform once more?"

That wasn't such a bad idea. "Go ahead and give the order, Emerald. The more men the archers can take down, the less we have to deal with. But keep your eyes open. I know Metallia is planning something huge. I just don't know what."

"Gottcha," she spoke, turning her body around to face the archers. "Once more, men! Show your queen what you're made of! I want you each to shoot two rounds of arrows, you got that."

Once again I watched the enemy fall down before me. It was time to pay the bitch back for destroying the Moon Kingdom, my mother, my subjects, and my friends. "CHARGE!" I screamed out loud enough for everyone to hear, while making my way down the hill. I wasn't going to give a long and boring speech. I was impatient to kill Metallia and Endymion for the hurt that they have caused.

True to her word, Emerald stuck by my side. I was surprised to see Sapphire there as well. I gave him a look. "What?" he said staring back at me. "Don't be too surprised. Diamond told me to look after you, didn't he? I prefer to keep my life intact, thank you."

I gave him a brief smile and focused on unsheathing my sword from my waist. I was glad for the armor for it protects my children. This was for them and I won't lose. My magic protects them but even if I didn't have magic the body protects a child at the beginning stages, which I am currently experiencing. I wouldn't be really harming them until in the later months.

I spotted Endymion a few feet away from me and made my way towards him. I used my sword to strike at the men who was in my way. Emerald and Sapphire did the same. They knew where I was headed and they were giving me their support. Well, more like Emerald was giving me her support. Sapphire was only doing what he was told. But I still felt safe with him by my side.

I finally reached the man I needed to kill. "Endymion, I told you that I would be the one to kill you and I am here now to fulfill my promise." I positioned myself to fight him with my sword held out in front of me. "He is mine," I told Emerald and Sapphire. "Do not interfere. Make sure that no one interrupts us."

Endymion laughed. "You, are mere woman promises to kill me, a prince of Earth and Metallia's second in command. You are nothing but a little girl. Stop this nonsense and return home like a good wife should. Leave this battle to us men."

"I don't see a man here. I only see a spoiled boy who needs to be punished. Diamond is more of a man then you will ever be. I don't know what I possibly saw in you. I must have been out of my mind."

"Bitch," Endymion hissed. "I will make you regret those words.

He charged straight for me and I lifted up my sword to avoid his blow. I pushed him back using my sword and swung my sword towards his chest. "By the way, Endy. I am pregnant and the children may be yours," I whispered, knowing that this bit of information would throw him off and give me the chance to strike at him.

Endymion lowered his sword. "What did you just say? Did I just hear you right?"

"Yes," I answered him, trusting my sword into his heart and twisting it for good measure. "I wouldn't lie about something like that. But you will never get the chance to know if it's true or not and you will never get the chance to raise them. Diamond and I will."

Endymion sneered at me in pain. "I always knew you were a bitch, Serenity. Just like your mother. Should I tell you how she died? Would that make it easier on you to know that she whispered your name before she departed from this world. And that I was the one to kill your precious mother and it was I that ordered the destruction of your Moon Kingdom, the very kingdom that snubbed me while I was married to you."

Tears streamed down my face as I twisted the sword further, causing him to cry out in more pain. "Die, Endymion. Tell Hades that I said hello."

"I will return, Serenity. And I will take back what is rightfully mine. Death is only the beginning," he whispered. I knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

I smirked at him. "You can't come back once you're dead. Farewell, Endymion. I would say that I was happy to know you but that would be a lie. You made my life a living hell and now I am returning the favor."

Endymion took his last breath. I took out my sword from his heart and used the grass to wipe the blood off the blade. A shriek carried out over the battle field and I looked up to see Metallia charging at me. It seems that my break was short lived. I readied my stance and waited for her to reach me.

"You killed him!" She shouted at me. "How could you? He was the only man that I have ever loved. You will pay for that."

I snorted. "He was with me first, Metallia. How does it feel to know that you had used goods?"

Metallia yelled in outrage and I found in opening to strike at her. This was my only shot and I was going to take it. I was going to use her anger to my advantage. As my sword struck her in the heart, the same spot as Endymion's wound-it was only fitting that they died the same way, her sword struck my shoulder. I felt instant pain but I didn't stop. I pushed my sword further into her. I still didn't stop when I felt her sword go through my shoulder and cut some of my hair. I still didn't stop when the battlefield grew quiet and everyone was watching us.

"This is it for you, Metallia. Die for your sins," I hissed.

She fell to the ground, taking my sword with her. She stared up at me in complete shock. "I will return, Serenity. Death is only the beginning," she whispered, and then she died. I hope that the bitch and Endymion stayed dead.

I thought about their last words, "Death is only the beginning." Was it some sort of magical words? Would those words bring them back? I couldn't ponder on it anymore for the pain in my shoulder intensified. I then remember that I still had Metallia's sword in my shoulder. I reached up and pulled it out, hissing in pain. Once it was in my hands, I handed it over to Sapphire.

"Give it to Diamond when he returns. Then he will know that Metallia is truly out of our lives," I said, placing my hand on my forehead, swaying in the process. I must have lost too much blood. And only over a shoulder wound.

Sapphire caught me before I fell. "Someone get a doctor over here! The queen is hurt!"

General Dragon dragged the doctor and I suppressed a giggle. All this attention on little ole me. The doctor removed my breastplate and ripped off my sleeve to look at the wound. "Well, my queen. The blade went straight through. I see no veins or muscles injured. You were very lucky. How are the children?" He asked, beginning to wrap my wound with a bandage.

"Their fine," I hissed, as he touched my wound.

Sapphire began to pace back and forth. "Diamond is going have my head," he muttered. "Diamond is going to have my head."

I giggled. "No, he's not. I will make sure it never happens. My children need their uncle. So, stop pacing and repeating yourself." I looked over at Emerald. "What made you fall in love with him? He acts like such a drama queen."

"I do not."

"Do too," I retorted.

"Do not."

"Do too," I retorted back.

Emerald laughed, causing us to stop. "You two are really something. I think I'm going to like being a part of this family."

"Don't tell me you're pregnant?" I asked her.

Emerald truly looked horrified. "Oh, hell no. I'm not pregnant. What made you think of that? Have you lost too much blood? Is the blood loss going straight to your head?"

"You said you're going to like being a part of this family. I just thought that you were pregnant. That's all."

Emerald sighed. "Sapphire and I were married by the priest last night. We thought that if one of us was going to die in battle, we might as well make it official."

The doctor finished dressing my wound and helped me to my feet. I instantly went over to Emerald and hugged her. "Welcome to the family."

A soldier came running towards us. "King Diamond has just arrived on the battlefield, my queen. And he is looking for you," he panted. "He seems to be royally pissed."

Sapphire paled and Emerald and I gasped at the same time. "Oh, shit," I whispered. "I'm in deep trouble."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Sapphire whispered also. "I knew it. I am seriously going to die."

"No, Serenity," Emerald whispered back. "Were all in deep shit and Sapphire stop being such a drama queen. You're not going to die. Maybe be tortured but not dieing."

I rolled my eyes at the whimpering Sapphire. "Did you have to mention torture, Emerald? The poor boy is going to piss his pants."

"I'm not cleaning them," She answered. "He's on his own in that department."

Diamond arrived with a dozen of his men behind him. "What the hell happened here, Serenity? And why did Sapphire just faint?"

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

* * *

"You're home earlier than expected. I knew Sapphire sent a message to you but it would have taken a few days to reach you," I said, watching Emerald slap Sapphire's face to wake him up. I grinned at her method.

I looked down at my body and noticed that I was covered in blood, most of it not my own. My shoulder still pained me when I moved too quickly or made a sharp movement. I noticed that the soldiers were either collecting the dead to return them to their families or arresting what was left of Metallia's army. This was my first battle and victory. It wasn't that bad if I say so myself. Our side had only received minor injuries and few dead.

Diamond followed my glaze around the battlefield. "You couldn't have waited until my return? Serenity, you could have harmed the children. What the hell were you thinking? Armor can't protect everything," he spoke loudly. "I told Sapphire to watch over you, not follow you into battle. And then he faints once he sees me. My brother, who is prince of the Negaverse, actually fainted."

I waited calmly for Diamond to finish before I replied. "Don't you dare blame this on your brother. He did exactly what you told him to do. He tried to talk me out of it but I wouldn't listen to his reasoning. If I had waited until you returned, there would be nothing left of the kingdom. Metallia took your absence as an opportunity and used it to her advantage."

"That still doesn't excuse you, Serenity. The children could have gotten hurt or worse. They could have died."

I couldn't contain my anger. "The children were fine the whole time, even when I killed Metallia and Endymion."

"You what?" he whispered harshly, upset at my confession.

But I didn't stop my raving and ignored him. "I am sick and tired of people always asking about the safety of the children! If there was a chance of them being in danger, I wouldn't have fought in the battle! I am not weak or a simpleton, so stop yelling at me like I am!"

"Umm Serenity, you're the only one yelling," Emerald pointed out, helping the awakened Sapphire to his feet.

"Oh," I said, now noticing the stares I was receiving. "Was I that loud?"

Emerald laughed. "You sure were but you're entitled too. You're pregnant and I know that your hormones are driving you crazy. Actually the further advanced you are in your pregnancy, the worst you mood swings are going to get."

"She seems to be having a lot of those now," Sapphire muttered, avoiding Emerald's help. It was bad enough that everyone saw him faint. Maybe he could say that he loss some blood due to a wound he received. That would save him from embarrassment.

I turned to face him but not too quickly because of my wound. "What did you just say? Do you dare to repeat it?"

"Nothing, I said nothing." Sapphire answered back.

I grinned evilly. "That's what I thought."

Diamond groaned, rubbing the temples on his forehead. He was already tired of our pettiness. "General Dragon can clean up the rest of this mess. The rest of you will follow me to the castle. We will discuss your behavior and punishments, understood?"

We all nodded our heads, quickly agreeing to what he just said. There was not use arguing at this point. Diamond was angry and upset with us. We would have just pissed him off even more with our smart ass comments. So, the three of us followed behind Diamond, while the soldiers he had brought with him followed behind us. I guess they were making sure we didn't try to make a run for it. All of us had already thought about running but it would once again be pointless. We would have got caught anyway.

Thank goodness the walk back to the castle was short. The small of my back was starting to ache just a bit. I needed to sit down and prop up my feet. Maybe I can get Emerald to message my feet. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I almost didn't hear Sapphire and his complaints.

"It was nice knowing you both," Sapphire whispered to Emerald and I. "Have my body cremated and my ashes scattered across the Negaverse. Let the children know that I love them and will watch over them from Heaven."

"Damn it, Sapphire," I whispered harshly, being careful not to alert Diamond. "Will you give that a rest already? How many times do I have to tell you that you're not going to die? What do I have to do to prove it? Write you a death free pass, good for one time offer only."

"That would be nice. Make sure you write my full name and not misspell any letters just to be safe."

I gaped at him. "Are you serious? I was joking, Sapphire. I'm not giving you a free pass. Suck it up like a man. What if something happens and you are the sole ruler of the Negaverse? Would you run with your tail between your legs or will you take the responsibility?"

Sapphire grinned. "No, I wouldn't run. I would have the advisors do every thing for me. The only thing I would be responsible for was eating and sleeping with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"You better be talking about me, Sapphire. Or you're going to be sleeping by yourself for a very long time. I hear it gets very cold at nights," Emerald said, smacking him upside the head.

"You're impossible, Sapphire," I told him.

He bowed at the waist. "Why, thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment," I said.

We finally reached the castle's entrance. It was a good thing too because I was already tired of Sapphire. I wanted to choke him until he saw tiny white stars. I was surprised that Sapphire entered with the rest of us and not run in the opposite direction. Maybe he was going to take responsibly this time or maybe not. This is Sapphire I'm talking about.

"Guards you are dismissed. The three of you follow me," Diamond commanded, leaving no room for discussion on the matter. We once again followed behind him and personally, I was getting tired of looking at his backside. Diamond stopped in front of the room where I last met with the advisors. I wouldn't mind dealing with them right now. It would be easier then to be punished by Diamond. But I knew he wasn't going to punish us harshly. Maybe a few days locked in our bedchambers with dinner brought to us by servants.

He opened the door and motioned us to step inside. Once inside, he gestured towards the seats. Each one of each took him up on his offer. I am sure that I wasn't the only one with sore feet. Battling Metallia and her army will take a toll on anyone. "Does anyone have to say anything on their behalf before I decided your punishments," Diamond asked us, glancing at each one of us.

I knew that I couldn't let them take the fall for my actions. After all, it was my decision that got them into this in the first place. I stood up and ignored the stares of Emerald and Sapphire. "I take full blame for this, Diamond. You left me to run the kingdom in your absence and I forced them to follow my orders. Punish me if you must but I beg of you, let them go."

Diamond nodded his head. He knew that I was claiming full responsibility for them. According to the laws, Diamond had every right to punish them as he saw fit. "Very well, Sapphire and Emerald you are cleared of all charges. Now go. Your presence is no longer required."

"No, I won't let you do this! Serenity, you aren't the only one to blame. We followed you willingly. Don't do this! I beg of you!" Emerald pleaded with me but I ignored her.

Sapphire dragged the crying Emerald to the door. "Hush, wife. There is nothing we can do about this. Serenity has already made up her mind. It would be pointless to do so."

I gave Sapphire a smile and he returned the gesture. I watched sadly as Sapphire and Emerald exited the room, leaving me alone with Diamond. I turned back around to face him and almost giggled at the shocked look on his face.

"Did he just say wife?" Diamond asked me and I nodded. "Since when did this happen?"

"They secretly married the night before the battle. They said that if they had to die, they would die happy. I already gave them our blessing."

Diamond looked confused and I felt sorry for him. A lot of things happened while he was away. "Is he happy with her? Do you think she will make him a fine wife and mother?"

I moved to stand in front of Diamond. "I believe so. They belong to one another, Diamond. Do not be the one to cause their unhappiness because if you do, I will never forgive you."

Diamond smiled down at me and pulled me into his arms. "I wouldn't think of such a thing. I am glad that he found someone to share his life with, even if it is with a servant and ex criminal."

"I was the one to break her out remember? So if she is a criminal that will make me one as well," I stated.

He laughed. "I missed you, Sere. I thought of you every minute that I was away. Did you miss me also?"

"Of course," I replied. "Did you really have to ask that question? Before you even ask, I do love you. I love you more than anything."

He leaned his head down and brushed his lips across mine. "You know that I still have to punish you and I believe that I will lock you up for three days in our bedchamber."

"You're still going to punish me," I said, smacking him lightly on the arm.

He gave me a lustful grin. "It's not really a punishment if I locked in there with you, now is it?"

I laughed, enjoying his arms around me. "So, when will my punishment start? I am most anxious to begin."

"Right now, my Sere," he spoke, lifting me up into his arms and carrying to our bedchamber.

Let's just say that neither one of us got much sleep that night. We were too busy not missing each other.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress note:** This will be the final chapter for this story.

* * *

(Nine Months Later)

Screams erupted from me as I tried to push out the youngest of my three children. I went into labor last yesterday morning and have been for over 24 hours. I have lost count of how many hours it has actually been. The doctor had thrown out Diamond, much to his displeasure. Sapphire is at this very moment trying to keep Diamond occupied and from barging into the room again.

Emerald is with me of course. I am now holding onto her hand for dear life. She was encouraging me and I was going to be the one encouraging her in six months. Yes, Emerald and Sapphire are expecting their own child. But her belly is not as large as mine was, when I was in my third month. I was so huge it already liked like I was in my ninth month. During my fifth month, the doctor ordered me to stay in bed for the rest of my pregnancy. I hope she has twins. That way she will know what I am going through.

"Give it one final push, my queen," the doctor ordered me.

I pushed with what strength I had left. Emerald squeezed my hand harder to help me along. Just as I was about to give up, I heard a precious cry and tears of happiness ran down my cheeks. I am now the proud mother of three. The doctor smiled at me and placed all three children in my arms. "Congratulations, my queen. You have very beautiful children."

The doctor went to fetch Diamond and Sapphire, while Emerald and I doted on the children. The boy is the eldest of the children and the spitting image of Diamond. He had his bluish white hair and amethyst eyes. The second oldest is a girl and the spitting image of me. She has my blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. The only exception was that she had bluish white high lights in her hair. The youngest child is also a girl. She doesn't look like either one of us. Was it possible? Could she be Endymion's and my daughter?

"What's wrong, Sere?" Emerald asked me, noticing the worried look on my face.

Diamond and Sapphire had entered the room, when I was about to answer her. The doctor tagged along behind them. "How can this be possible?" I asked to no one in particular. "How could I have two children by Diamond and the youngest by Endymion?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "I hate to be vulgar, my queen. But I will answer your questions. You see, Endymion's child was already conceived in your womb and when you and the king slept together, you also conceived his children. You had to be in the early stages of conception for this to occur. It's not that common but it is not unheard of either. Now, I will leave you to bond with your family. Good day," he spoke, and then left the room.

Diamond came over next to me. He looked down at the child that was Endymion's. She is a beauty with her black hair and dark blue eyes. She even has my beauty. The one thing that confused him was the tiny red moon underneath her eyes, just above her cheek bone. "So she is the blood moon princess, the one that will rule it all. We must keep her safe at all costs. If our enemies found out about this, they will kidnap her and use her against us."

"This is a happy day, Diamond. Don't think of the future right now, only this moment," Sapphire spoke wisely. "Besides, you still have to name them."

Diamond lifted our son from my arms and held him in his own. He looked down at our son with pride. "I will name him Tristan which means bold. What will name our daughters," Diamond asked me.

"Now that I have an heir to the Moon Kingdom, I will now be known as Neo-Queen Serenity. The eldest daughter will be named Serenity, after her mother, grandmother, and those before her. Her golden crescent moon on her forehead tells me this." I looked down at my youngest daughter. "I will name her Azalia which means Earth. I want her name to mean her heritage."

Diamond nodded his approval. I watched with sleepy eyes as he lowered our son into his cradle and pulled a blanket over his sleeping form. I watched Emerald do the same with the two girls, putting them in the cradle and pulling the blankets over their sleeping forms. "Let Serenity and the children rest." He said, walking back towards me and kissed me gently on the forehead. "I will come and check on you later."

When they left, I remembered something that the Goddess Selene told me. Tristan will rule the Negaverse, Serenity will rule the Moon Kingdom, and Azalia will rule it all but first she must make a choice. I decided that I must keep Azalia's destiny a secret. I don't want others to find out and use this knowledge. The goddess might be angry at me for doing so but it's for my daughter's safety.

I closed my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. I didn't even hear the words spoken next to my ear. "I will return one day and I will retrieve what belongs to me."

**The End**

**Story by Twilight Dawn**

**Sequel to follow called, "Feeling Lonely 2."**


	15. F2: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

* * *

I stand before my opponent with my sword held in front of me and my legs spread far apart. A few strands of my raven colored hair came free from my ponytail and now stick on both sides of my face, being held there by the sweat that has trailed down from my forehead. I have been fighting my opponent for well over an hour now. My arms and hands ache from holding my sword up for so long. My shirt sticks tightly against my back and I can smell my own ripeness.

I won't admit defeat. I am not known as the rebel princess for nothing. I have no female friends. They don't want to be seen with a woman who can best a man, like I can. The only females that actually talk to me are my mother and sister. Everyone adores them and I know they wonder how I came into such a warm and friendly family. Sometimes, I wonder about that too.

Since I was a little girl, I knew I was different from my sister and brother. They look like mother and father. They have their hair color and eyes. I have none of my mother's and father's traits. I use to have my mother features but as I grew older, my features changed dramatically. That is when the rumors started. People say that I was adopted and the royal family took pity on me.

Tristan tapped my shoulder with his sword, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You need to focus, Azalia. If I was the enemy, you would be dead right now. What were you thinking about?"

Tristan looks exactly like the mirror image of our father, King Diamond. He has bluish, white hair that brushes up against his shoulders, amethyst colored eyes, and is just as tall as our father. Tristan is skillful with a sword and is very mature for our age. He is also very intelligent and has his sight set on a princess from Mars.

I shook my head clear of any thoughts and lunged towards Tristan. He blocked my attack and pushed his weight against my sword, shoving me back a few feet. He rushed towards me and I raised my sword above my head, to block his attack. A loud clang sounded throughout the army training room and I used this opportunity to push against my own sword, knocking Tristan onto the dirt below.

He groaned as he landed on his back with his sword sliding a few feet away from him, just out of his reach. He sighed with disappointment at having been bested by his sister and a girl, as I pointed the sharp end of my sword against his throat. "I win," I boasted proudly. I removed the tip of my sword away from his throat and placed it back in the sheath, hanging on the belt at my waist. I held my hand out and helped my brother to his feet.

"I have to admit that you gotten much better, Azalia. Who is your teacher?" Tristan asked me, brushing the dirt off his trousers. He lifted himself back up and stared at me, waiting for an answer.

I couldn't tell him the truth for I don't know who the man is either. He appears to me in my dreams. I don't know his name and he keeps his face covered in a mask. I feel like I know this man somehow. His voice feels familiar, even though I can't pinpoint where I had heard it from. Besides, Tristan will never believe me. He doesn't believe in that sort of stuff, anyway. I would be wasting my breath.

"No one is teaching me. I have been practicing more."

He looked at me like he didn't quite believe me and was about to say something, when we got interrupted. "Azalia, what in the world are you doing?!" My mother screeched at me like a banshee. "How many times do I have to tell you, that girls do not fight with swords?! It is unheard of! No wonder you have not received any marriage proposals like your sister! No one wants to marry a tomboy!"

Tristan and I bowed before our mother, Neo- queen Serenity. I have heard this argument many times before and brush it off. She is just wasting her breath. "Mother, we go through this argument every single day and it's getting tiresome. You know I'm not going to stop. It's useless to try otherwise."

"Don't you talk to me like that, young lady?!" My mother shouted, walking angry towards me. "You should learn how to be a proper lady like your sister!"

At this point, I am getting pissed off. I can only take her yelling at me for so long and she knows I hate to be compared to my sister. "I am not like, Serenity!" I yelled back at my mother. "I will never be like her! I don't have a kingdom to rule!" Tears begin to fall down my cheeks and I don't bother to wipe them anyway. There would be no point. "I'm nobody! They don't want to marry me because I have nothing to offer!"

"Azalia, calm yourself," my father said entering the room. "You know your mother means no harm." He reached my side and used his handkerchief to wipe the tears from my face. I smiled up at him. "That's the girl I know and love. So, how did practice go this afternoon?"

I smiled even wider. "I bested him again in swords," I proudly told my father.

"Nonsense," the dark haired man next to my father said. "A girl cannot fight with a sword. Much less, beat a man and heir to the Negaverse."

I narrowed my eyes at the man. How dare he say such a thing to me?! "I can and I did. Want me to show you how?" I spoke, with a challenge hinted in my words. My hand rested on the hilt of my sword to back up my words.

"That is quite enough, Azalia!" My mother reprimanded me. "These two men our guests and you will treat them with respect!"

I raised an eyebrow at my mother. Sometimes, I wonder if she thinks before she speaks. "Guests are supposed to be respectful in another person's home and yet this man has insulted me. What's worse is my mother takes his side."

"Go to your room, Azalia. I have had enough of your mouth. Do not come out of your room until the ball." I flipped my mother off and smirked at her gasp. I really should stop hanging out with my cousin. He has such a bad effect on me.

As I walked towards the door, I heard dark haired man speak to my mother. "I don't mean to get into your business, but why is she allowed to go to the ball? I thought she was being punished for her actions against me."

"She hates to go to balls. Going will be punishment enough for her." I heard my mother say to him as I slammed the door behind me. I wanted them to know that I heard every word they said.

My mother and I both know I wouldn't go to my room. I have never obeyed her anyway. She was only doing it to show off in front of the others. I need to get away from here for a while and went to the stables to get my horse, Midnight. I waved at the stable master as I walked by him and headed for Midnight's stall.

Midnight neighed at me and butted her nose against my shoulder. I petted her head and whispered soft words into her ears. Midnight is a pure black horse with a white star in the middle of her forehead. The star was the reason I picked her to be mine. It reminded me of my own birthmark and knew we were destined to be together.

"Easy girl," I whispered to her, as I led her out of the stall and walked her towards the exit. I quickly jumped on her bare back and grab her black mane with my hands. I gently kicked her sides and we raced towards the gate, ignoring the shouts behind us. I knew I would have to answer to my father and mother when I returned. But right now, the only thing that mattered was me, Midnight, and my freedom.

I love how the wind blows my hair behind me and the feel of it rushing against my face. Midnight automatically knew the spot where I wanted to go. I found the field a year ago and felt drawn towards the place. It's so peaceful and beautiful, covered with many flowers. I feel like I lost something important in my life. I just don't know what it is.

Midnight came to a halt and I slid off her back. She kneeled down into the grass on all fours and I sat down, to lean my body up against hers. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. I felt my body relax, listening to the flowers sway with the wind and the sun's rays, beaming on my face.

Two hours had already passed and I knew it was time to go. I rose to my feet, noticing that Midnight did the same. I was about to climb onto her back, when I spotted something shiny a few feet away from me. I didn't know why I didn't see it before. It's not something that you could miss. It was just laying there on the grass out in the open.

I walked over to it and bent down to pick it up. I held the object in my hands and realized that it's necklace. I couldn't help but run my fingers over the large sapphire stone, connected to a silver chain. I unclasped the necklace and secured it around my neck. I don't know how it came to be here, but it's mine now. I feel like it has been waiting for me, but that sounds silly, right?

Midnight trotted over to me and nudged her nose against my shoulder. She was letting me know that it was time to leave. I jumped up onto her back and once more, grabbed her black mane with my hands. I tapped her sides and we raced to the castle. We reached the stables in record time and I led Midnight back to her stall. I patted her head and left, so the stable master could groom her.

I ran to my chambers, since I didn't have much time left to get ready. Opening the doors, I saw my sister at my vanity table, making sure that her make up was flawless. "It's about time you got here," she said, looking at my reflection in the mirror. "Mother has sent me to get you ready."

I took off my clothes and tossed them onto my bed. A maid would take care of them for me later. I attempted to put on a black ball gown but my sister stopped me. "You're not planning to wear that, are you?" She frowned, looking at my choice of attire. "Azalia, why do you always wear black? It's such a drab color and it makes you look pale."

She's one to talk. She has to wear a white dress with golden circles and pearls at the top of her bodice, that makes her look pale. She has to wear it though, because she is the heir to the Moon Kingdom. Lately, she has been tanning under the sun to give her a glow and I have to admit, that she looks great.

Serenity doesn't have to do much to make herself beautiful. She has blonde colored hair with white streaks. Her hair is styled with two orbs on top of her head with the rest of her hair flowing from each orb. The length of her hair goes to the back of her ankles. She has our mother's cornflower blue eyes and flawless skin.

Sometimes, I am jealous of her beauty. Next to her, I am just plain. I have raven colored hair that curls at my waist, deep blue eyes, and a tall, curvy figure. I have bigger breasts than my mother and sister combined. It irritates me when men don't want anything to do with me, but they will stare at my breasts, typical men.

"Why don't you try on this blue gown I picked out for you," Serenity said to me, holding the blue gown towards me. The gown is a deep ocean blue color, to match my eyes. It is strapless and at the waist, on the right hand side, is a white diamond crescent moon. "I thought of making the crescent moon red, but it wouldn't match the gown. Do you like it?"

I stare in horror at the gown. Why did she have to put a crescent moon on the dress? Is she trying to make me upset? She knows how I hate anything that resembles my birthmark. She looks at me as I point to the crescent moon. "Why?" I ask her. "Why would you do that, knowing how I feel?"

She takes my hand and squeezes it, to reassure me. "It's who you are," she tells me confidently. "Embrace what the goddess has given you."

I take the gown from her and put it on. I sigh in frustration when she hands me the matching high heeled shoes. I look at myself in the mirror. The gown looks beautiful on me. Serenity sits me down onto the stool in front of the vanity and begins to brush my hair, making it shine. She then places a blue colored rose on the right side of my hair.

"There," she said, standing back to look at her handy work. "You're all done."

I look once again into the mirror and notice that the necklace I found earlier, matches my dress and eyes. How weird is that? Serenity now notices the necklace and reaches out for it. For some reason, I don't want her to touch it and I slap her hand away. She cries out in pain and holds her hand to her. "What was that for?!" She yelled at me. "I only wanted to see it."

"No," I tell her. "It is mine."

Serenity backs up away from me and I tilt my head in confusion. Is she afraid of me? I got my answer soon enough. "Your eyes had this blank stare when you said that. It scared me. Don't do that again, okay?" I nodded. I didn't quite understand it myself.

We left my bedchamber together, hand in hand. We had to separate when we reached the ballroom doors. She would be announced after me and before Tristan, because they are heirs to a kingdom and I am not. I nodded to the announcer, to let him know that I was ready.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Azalia Anastasia."

I took a deep breath when he announced my name and entered through the doors. Somehow I knew, the ball would change my life forever and I wasn't going to be prepared for it.

**To be continued…**

_You'll find out who the two guests are in the next chapter**.**_


	16. F2: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

* * *

I hate these types of gatherings. They are just so boring. I mean really, what type of person would actually enjoy it? They would have to out of their minds or just plain stupid. All they do is talk about other people behind their backs, dance, and get drunk off our alcohol.

I am purposely trying to hide myself, by leaning against one of the pillars, near the exit. I sip a tiny bit of champagne from my glass, as I watched my sister dancing with yet another suitor. It's not like I'm jealous of all the attention she gets. I just want, for once, a man to ask me to dance that is not related to me.

All the men flock to her, because she is beautiful and has one of the most powerful kingdoms to inherit. I am no match against that. Besides, a man doesn't want a wife who can best him in swords. It would hurt his male pride.

"So this is where you have been hiding, Azalia." I looked up my champagne glass and noticed my cousin, Ryder, standing before me.

I mentally groaned. Why does he know all of my good hiding spots? It's quite annoying, really. "What do you want, Ryder? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Ryder laughed, causing a few people to look our way. Great, now I will have to move on to another hiding spot. "You looked bored over here, so I thought I would ask my cousin for a dance."

"Did my mother force you into it?"

Ryder grinned. "Why would you think that?"

"Why are you so surprised by my question, Ryder? You know as well as I do, that mother always forces you to ask me to dance and I tell you the same answer every single time."

Ryder lost his grin and frowned at me instead. "Can't you say yes this one time? What is so bad about dancing with me?"

I sighed. "It's not you, Ryder. I just don't like being stared at. No one wants to be seen with an outcast like me. You're better off with one of your fan girls."

Ryder won't admit it, but he's a girl magnet. The girls can't resist his long, waist length dark blue hair, which he always keeps in a pony tail, or his piercing green eyes. I don't get what they see in him. I guess that's because he is my cousin and he's related to me.

Ryder took the champagne glass out of my hand and gently set it on the floor. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me out towards the dance floor.

He set my hands on his shoulders and placed his arms around my waist. He is so dead, after this dance is over. I could already sense people staring at us and whispering about me behind my back. This is what I tried to avoid, but Ryder wouldn't listen to me.

"You know, Ryder. Pay backs are a bitch." I murmured sweetly to him.

He laughed and I noticed a few fans of his glaring at me. "I look forward to it."

After the song ended, I bowed to my dancing partner, like I'm suppose to, and grabbed a new glass of champagne off one of the serving trays that came near me. I made my way to the balcony and exited its doors. I placed my glass on the stone railing and leaned over it, so I was looking down at the moat.

"You shouldn't lean on the rail like that." I heard a man's deep voice behind me say. "The railing could give way or someone could push you over. Either way, you will be crocodile food."

I snorted. "That's highly unlikely, since we don't have crocodiles here in the Negaverse."

The man chuckled and leaned down onto his elbows, next to me. "We haven't been properly introduced. I am Prince Ryuu from Earth."

"Yes, I know who you are."

We were silent after that. I took this opportunity to look him over, out of the corner of my eye. He has long, waist length white hair, light blue eyes, and I couldn't help but notice his kissable lips. He wears a white shirt and matching pants. His jacket is also pure white and has a silver trim, with a silver chain, connecting the two flaps together.

"Are you done checking me out, yet?" He quietly asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I told him. I hoped that he couldn't see the slight blush on my cheeks. "Why would I check you out? I'm not interested."

He chuckled. "Why, indeed?"

He stood back from the railing and bowed at the waist. I lifted myself away from the railing. I was curious to find out what he was doing. I got my answer soon enough. "Would you honor me with a dance, princess?"

I stared at him in shock. He actually wants to dance with me. "I have nothing to offer you. I have no kingdom. Ask my sister. She's the one you really want."

"I didn't ask your sister. I asked you."

I placed my hands on my hips. "What game are you playing?"

He straightened himself up and stared at me. "I'm not playing any game. I just want one dance with you."

"Why?" I whispered. "Why would you want to dance with me?"

Ryuu closed the distance between us and lifted my chin to meet his gaze. "I am attracted to you, Princess Azalia. That is why I asked you for a dance. I want to get to know you better."

"Really, do you mean it?"

Ryuu nodded. "Yes, I really mean it."

I got nervous all of a sudden. I gave a slight nod to give him my permission, since I didn't trust myself to speak. I was actually going to dance with a man who asked me. He wasn't a family member and my mother didn't force him to dance with me. It's too good to be true.

He offered me his elbow and I placed my hand within the crook of his elbow. I looked straight ahead and ignored people's stares. They probably can't believe that I was asked to dance. I can't still believe it either. I wanted to pinch myself to see if it was true.

We reached the dance floor and I placed my hands on his shoulders, while he placed his around my waist. The warmth of his hands, sent tingles throughout my spine. He pulled me in a little closer and we began to sway to the music.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. I could feel my heart beating faster and I wondered why? What is this strange feeling that is coming over me? I have never felt anything quite like this before.

Ryuu and I continued to dance through until the next song and the song after that. We would have continued to dance until my father interrupted us with an announcement. We broke apart and stood next to each other in the crowd, waiting to hear what my father had to say.

"I welcome you all to my home and I hope that you are all having a good time." He paused for a moment, as applause broke out from the crowd. "Tonight is a very special night. One of my children will be married in a couple of months." Everyone in the crowd started to murmur and began to wonder who it was. I hope it wasn't me.

My father glanced around the room, until he spotted my sister talking freely with Ryuu's brother. He motioned for them to join him. I knew what he was going to say next and I was a little hurt, that my sister knew about it and never told me. I thought we shared everything with one another.

"Prince Kale of Earth has asked me for Serenity's hand in marriage and I have given them my blessing." The crowd cheered and applauded. I didn't partake in the merriment. I knew I would be losing my sister. I knew this day would come eventually, but I didn't think it would be this soon.

Personally, I don't like Prince Kale. He is the dark haired man, who made fun of my sword fighting abilities. Even though he is handsome with his long, waist length black hair and blue eyes, he still has an ugly personality. I hope that my sister can be able to handle him. I don't know if she can make him putty in her hands like the rest of men she has touched.

"I also have another announcement." My father spoke, causing the crowd to hush once more. "Azalia, would you come up here please?" I stood in my place, until I felt a nudge from Ryuu. I gulped and headed towards my father. I wondered what he wanted to announce that involves me.

My father helped me onto the platform and looked out towards the crowd. "As you all know, General Dragon will be retiring at the end of the year and I need to find his replacement. I have decided that his replacement will be my daughter, Azalia."

I was too stunned to speak. He was placing a huge honor upon my shoulders. "Father, I am sure there is someone else more qualified than I."

"Azalia, I have decided and that is final."

I nodded and kept my mouth shut. I knew this won't go well with the nobles and my father's advisors. I hope that he talked it over with my mother first. If not, all hell will break loose.

**To be continued…**


	17. F2: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

* * *

After my father finished with the rest of his speech and I had left the platform, I was singled out by my Aunt Emerald. I knew she wanted to talk to me privately, when I caught her looking over her shoulders. Once she thought it was safe, she motioned for me to follow her.

I almost lost her a couple of times, making my way through the crowd. No one wanted to move out of my way, even after I excused myself. I don't understand people sometimes. Why did they have to be so rude? I tried to be polite about it, but they have themselves to blame. I don't like pushing them out of the way, more than they do.

I began to wonder where my aunt was heading. I soon had my answer, when we had reached the other side of the ball room. No one dares to venture in this area, because of the shadows. Every time someone tries to light candles over here, they would just burn out. Some say that it is haunted. I believe that there is a draft somewhere in this area.

"I know that look on your face." She spoke. I could barely see her because of the darkness. The only reason I knew she was still there was by the sound of her voice and the whiteness of her teeth. "Your mother has the same look when she's thinking about something."

I didn't want to say anything to her that could get back to my mother. She and Aunt Emerald are still close after all these years and they tell each other everything. This occasion wouldn't be much different.

She somehow sensed my hesitation and went about it a different way. "Is it about the announcement your father made tonight?" I nodded my head, hoping she could see my action. I still didn't say anything to her, though. "I promise not to say a single word of this to your mother, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm sacred." I finally admitted, after thinking it through. "Father has placed a huge responsibility on my shoulders and I don't know what to make of it. Why would he give me control of his army?"

"He wouldn't have said anything if he didn't think you were capable."

I felt air move around me and knew my aunt had moved closer to me. "I still don't understand why he did it. He had to know that the nobles will be against it. They would rather see a complete idiot take over General Dragon's position than me."

She let out a loud sigh, knowing that she had to soothe my fears. "Your mother should have told you, but it looks like I will have to. She is going to hear about this later."

"What do you mean?" I questioned her.

I heard her take a sip of her champagne form her glass. I wondered if what she had to tell me was bad. "Have you ever wondered why your mother is so against you fighting with a sword?" I shook my head. "She is afraid that you might get hurt. It's a mother's worst fear."

"I still don't understand what you are trying to say to me. I already know all that."

She let out another exasperated sigh. She had to know before hand that it wouldn't be so easy. "Your mother was the one to suggest your name to your father, Azalia."

"Why would she do that?" I asked, confused.

"She had seen how well you mastered the sword and wanted to reward you for your hard work." She answered. "Besides that, you have no kingdom to inherit. Your mother wanted to give you a goal in life to pursue."

I snorted. "It's more like she knew no one would want to marry a kingdom less girl."

"Stop that this instant, Azalia." Aunt Emerald scolded me, like I was her own child. "Your uncle Sapphire is a Prince of the Negaverse and he still married me. I had no kingdom or royal title. Now, stop feeling sorry for yourself."

If only she could see the look on my face. I hid my contempt well. "He is a prince without a kingdom, just like me. That's why no one made such a fuss about it."

My aunt let the subject go, knowing that it was useless to fight with me on that subject. She hoped that I would soon learn things differently, but I doubt that I will.

She got back to the topic at hand. "Your mother scolded you, because she wanted to make you stronger. Didn't her words make you want to try harder and prove her wrong?"

I finally got what my aunt was trying to tell me. My mother doesn't hate me. She only wanted me to try my best and that was her way of helping me do just that. After all this time, I never knew she even cared about me. I now have new respect for my mother.

"Then why would she compare me to my sister all the time? Didn't she know that it would hurt me?" I couldn't help the sadness that came through my words.

I felt my aunt place her hand upon my shoulder, offering me the support that I needed. "She only did it to prove that you were nothing like your sister. You were always comparing yourself to your sister when you were younger and she wanted you to be your own person."

"I feel so much better after talking with you, Aunt Emerald, but I still don't know how to run an army." I admitted, leaning against the wall.

I heard her sit on the floor and spread her green ball gown out around her. She motioned for me to join her on the floor. I figured that if she didn't mind getting her dress a little bit dirty, the neither would I.

"I'm going to tell you a story." I heard her say, as I slid down onto the floor, joining her. I also spread out my dark blue dress around me. "This story is about a woman torn between two loves."

She took another sip from her glass to parch her throat. "The two men had finally had enough fighting over her and decided to end it in a duel. The prince of Earth fought a brave battle, but unfortunately died at the hands of his opponent. The woman couldn't handle the grief of him dying and leaving her alone, so she tried to kill herself."

I gasped, but my aunt continued on with her story. "The man, who had won her, foiled her attempt. He promised to bury the fallen man with honors and he did just that. He made her marry him and tried his hardest to please his new wife."

"Metallia is the villain of the story and like all villains, she wanted power. She chose to destroy the woman's ancestral home and everyone in it, including the woman's mother and close friends."

I didn't even notice that I was crying, until my aunt let me borrow her handkerchief, to wipe away my tears. I couldn't help it. Her story is so sad. I wondered where she was going with this and what it had to do with me.

She took yet another sip from her glass, before continuing on. "While the woman's husband was searching for survivors at her once beloved kingdom, Metallia had decided to strike. She believed that the kingdom would be defenseless without its ruler."

"Like most villains, Metallia underestimated her opponent. The woman took command of the situation and forced the advisors and nobles to her will. She led the army against Metallia and fought with the male soldiers the entire battle."

They, like most men, didn't believe that a woman could lead an army. They ordered her to hand the reins over to the general, but she wouldn't hear of it. She led the battle against Metallia and killed her with her own hands. After that, the men didn't question her anymore and she gained their respect."

We heard someone call my name and stood up from the floor, dusting off our gowns. Before we headed back, my aunt placed her hand on my arm, stopping me. "I told you that story to let you know that it will take time for you to gain the men's trust. It won't just happen overnight."

I nodded. "I feel a little better, even though I know your story is fictional. I thought I was too old to believe in fairy tales."

My aunt frowned down at me. "That was based on a true story, Azalia. The woman in the story is your mother and the man who dueled and won her, was your father."

She left me standing alone. I knew my mouth was open in shock, after she said those words to me. I finally got out of my stupor and walked towards my mother. I knew that it was her voice who called for me.

I have to admit that my mother looks beautiful tonight. I don't know if I have ever seen her so beautiful. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, in a hug. She was surprised at first, but then, she returned it.

"Thank you," I whispered to her. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me. Will you forgive me for being an ungrateful daughter? I know now that you were only trying to help me grow up."

My mother nodded and buried her face into my hair. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. My father looked on with pride, but soon his smile will disappear, for no one could have foreseen the event that was yet to come.

**To be continued…**


	18. F2: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress Note:** Already at work on the next chapter. It should be out soon. It will involve someone from the past and Tristan will make another appearance.

* * *

Ryuu came towards me while I was talking with my mother and father. I wasn't the only one who noticed him. "I'm so glad that you could join us, Prince Ryuu," my mother said to him, taking a few steps forward to greet him. "I noticed you talking with my daughter earlier and I don't know if you have been properly introduced yet."

He bowed at the waist, giving my mother the proper respect for royalty, and leaned over further to kiss her out stretched hand. "We weren't formally introduced, but we did offer each other our names. I couldn't have asked her to dance with me otherwise. It wouldn't have been proper."

My mother smiled at him. Obviously, his words had pleased her. "I have never seen a polite gentleman such as you before, Ryuu. I don't know if you are purposely trying to please me or if this is your true nature."

I began to wonder what my mother was up too. In those few short words she had spoken to Ryuu, she had knowingly insulted him. I hope that she doesn't ruin my chances with him. I promised myself that I wouldn't marry, but I never said I wouldn't take a lover.

"I wouldn't even dare to try and put anything pass you, your majesty."

My mother seemed to even be more pleased by his answer. "Do you like my daughter?" she asked him slyly.

Before Ryuu could answer, I reached out and grabbed a hold of her upper arm and dragged her away, so my father and Ryuu wouldn't be able to over hear us. "Would you please excuse us for a few minutes?" I turned my head around and called over my shoulder. "We shouldn't be gone very long."

"What do you suppose that was about?" I heard my father ask Ryuu.

"I figure that it's best we do not know. Women are complicated creatures, your majesty."

I spotted a secluded corner and went towards its direction. I didn't want to take a chance and someone over hear us, so that they could spread rumors. I want this particular subject to be for my mother's ears only.

"Why did you do that, Azalia?" My mother asked me, as soon as I released her arm. "What you just did was embarrassing and rude. I was in middle of a conversation."

"I didn't like where your conversation was going," I simply told her.

She continued to rant and I don't know if she heard me or not. "I guess my money was wasted teaching you manners and how to behave properly. After the ball is over, I will ask your sister to re-teach you what you need to know. I won't let what happened happen again. Do you understand me, Azalia?"

I sighed in frustration. When my mother starts to rant, it's hard to get her to focus back to the task at hand. "Mother, you're going to be a grandma." I said, hoping it would shock her enough to make her stop.

"That's good, dear. Now…" She stopped in mid-sentence with her cornflower blue eyes widening in shock.

I shrugged my shoulders as she continued to stare at me. "It's not true." I told her, watching her face return to normal. "I had to say something to stop your ranting."

"That was uncalled for, Azalia. You shouldn't lie like that. I taught you better."

"It made you stop, now didn't it?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't be smart, Azalia. Tell me why you dragged me all the way over here. There must be some reason."

"Ryuu and I are just friends, mother. There will be nothing else between us."

My mother didn't believe me. "He seems to like you, Azalia. You should pursue him more. Your efforts could involve a marriage."

"Mother, you're not listening to me."

"Yes, I am."

I shook my head at her in disbelief. "I have explained to you many times that I will not marry. No one wants a princess without a kingdom, even if it does strengthen ties with the Negaverse."

"Stop that right now, Azalia." My mother ordered, closing the distance between us. "You know that is not true."

"It is for me." I answered sadly. "People think I'm a freak because of the way I look. They are fearful of my birthmark."

My mother took my hands in hers in order to try and comfort me. "I have heard of no such thing. They don't believe that of you."

I laughed pitifully. "I hear their whispers, mother. Why do you think I am always by myself at these types of gatherings? They are afraid of me."

"That's ridiculous. I would have heard something."

I felt sorry for my mother. She doesn't realize how cruel her subjects could be. "You haven't heard anything, because they don't want to feel your anger."

I didn't realize what the conversation would do to me emotionally. I had tried for so long to suppress them and now that I'm sharing them with my mother, I felt the wetness of my tears rushing down my cheeks in streams.

My mother drew me in her arms and held me there until I could control myself. I can't remember the last time she had hugged me like this. It must have been when I was a child.

I sniffed back the last few remaining tears and stepped away from my mother's arms, to use the bottom of my dress as a tissue. I made sure that I was using the underside of the dress, so I wouldn't show any stains on the outside, where everyone could see it.

"I would have done something about it, if only I had known. You must know that, Azalia." My mother offered to tell me. "I will do something about their treatment about you, right now. They will not upset my daughter with their words any longer."

She turned to walk away and do what she had just said, but for some reason, I stopped her. "No, mother," I said, coming to their defense. "They don't know any better. It will not stop them from talking about me. It would only cause them to be more hurtful towards me."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "I need to learn from this and use this experience to become a better person. I might someday earn their respect, but I must work for it. It will not be easy."

My mother smiled. "You talked to your Aunt Emerald, didn't you? She is always putting her nose where it doesn't belong."

"I am grateful to her, though." I explained to my mother. "Without her story, I would have never made up with you or want to take over General Dragon's position."

My mother suddenly became quiet and I grew worried. "What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

She shook her head. "No, dear," she said to me in a quiet voice. "It's not you. What story did your aunt happen to mention?"

I didn't know what the story had to do with anything, but I humored her. "She told me how two men fought for you and that father won your hand and how you earned the respect of the soldiers, while father was off on a mission and Metallia attacked."

"Did she happen to mention the other man who dueled for me in the story?"

I shook my head. "Only that he was a Prince from Earth. I believed it to be that of a fairy tale. Are you telling me that it could possibly be true?"

"No, it's not true." She answered. "Let's head back to your father and Prince Ryuu. We've been gone so long, their probably wondering what happened to us."

I didn't quite believe my mother when she told me it wasn't true. If it wasn't, she wouldn't have asked those questions like she did with a terrified look on her face. It's obvious she doesn't want to tell me, but the truth will come out eventually and it might hurt her even more. Or it could hurt me, since I have a feeling that the story has something to do with me.

"By the way," my mother said out of the blue as we headed back, passing by some of the guests. "Where did you get that necklace? It looks lovely on you."

I looked down at my chest and stroked the large sapphire stone with my fingertips. "I found it." I simply told her.

She didn't inquire about the necklace after that and I was thankful. I didn't want to explain the necklace to her, because I don't know that much about it either. I need to learn more about it. For some reason, I know that it will have a major impact on my life.

My father was the first one to notice our return. He turned to stare at us with a concerned look upon his face. "Is everything alright between the two of you?" He asked calmly, moving closer to my mother's side. I watched as his arm encircled around her waist and pulled her closer to his side.

My mother shook her head and a few strands of her blonde hair came loose from her hairstyle. I have heard from others that she had not changed a thing. It still consists of the two blonde orbs on top of her head and the rest of her hair flowing down from each one.

She brushed the few strands away from her face. "It was just a chat between mother and daughter. Nothing to be worried about, my love."

"Are you sure?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. He knew better than that.

My mother leaned up on her toes and softly whispered to him. "Let it go, Diamond. I would have told you otherwise if it was important." He realized that my mother was right and let the subject drop.

You could tell by the way they talked and acted around each other, that they love each other very much. It shows they have been through a lot together. I wish I could find a love like theirs one day.

"I'm afraid that we must cut this conversation short. The queen and I must see to our other guests." My father said to us, offering his elbow to my mother for her to take.

"I understand your majesty." Ryuu replied.

Ryuu turned towards me, once my parents walked away. "Would you honor me with another dance, Princess Azalia? I'm afraid that I need to show you off to the others."

I didn't say anything and I didn't have to. Ryuu sensed my answer and offered me his elbow, which I took of course. I couldn't help but glance at him from the corner of my deep blue eyes, as we made our way to the dance floor.

I don't know what the future has in store for me, but I do know that I am beginning to fall in love.

**To be continued…**


	19. F2: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

* * *

I was staring deeply into Ryuu's light colored blue eyes, wishing I could run my fingers through his silky silver strands, when my desires were interrupted by someone tapping his fingers on Ryuu's shoulder. Only one person came to mind on doing something like this and I turned my head around to yell at him, but instead of Ryder standing before me, it was Tristan. To say I'm shocked is an understatement. Tristan has never wanted to dance with me or anyone else for that matter. I wondered what he reason is.

"May I cut in?" My brother politely spoke to Ryuu, moving closer to me. "I believe that the next dance is mine."

Ryuu released his hold on me and took a couple a steps back, making sure to give my brother and me some space. He bowed to me at the waist, before walking in long strides towards the opposite end of the ballroom. The next song began and I placed my hands in proper position in Tristan's outstretched arms. He took the lead and swung us further towards the edge of the dance floor.

"What is this all about, Tristan?" I asked him straight out. I was trying to get this done and over with, so I could return to Ryuu quickly. "I was enjoying myself dancing with Ryuu."

He frowned. "That's just it, Azalia. You were dancing with him."

Was he jealous that I was spreading time with someone other than him? I pondered upon the meaning of his words, but nothing came to mind. "What did you mean by that?" I finally asked him after five minutes.

"Don't be so stupid, Azalia. You already know what I'm trying to say."

I stomped my heeled shoe on his foot. If I hurt him, he didn't say anything or give out a yelp. In fact, he just kept on dancing. I am so pissed at him, right now. How dare he call me that?! No one has ever called me stupid before and it's not going to start now. I don't care of he's my brother or not.

He must have noticed the way my body stiffened, that I am pissed at him. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Azalia." He spoke with an apologetic sound to his voice. "But you try my patience sometimes by the way you act. Don't you think about things before you do them?"

He continued on, not giving a chance to answer him. "Proper etiquette states that an unmarried woman should never dance with an unmarried man more than twice. Otherwise, the couple will be considered engaged."

He didn't bother to interrupt me and Ryuu dance just to tell me about the rules of etiquette. He knows better than that. I am the only girl I know, who practices sword fighting with him. That should enough of a reason, to know that I don't play by the rules. Something else has to be bothering him.

"Are you upset about the announcement father made earlier tonight, regarding Serenity's engagement? It's not like were not going to never see her again." I spoke encouraging to him. "She will come and see us as often as she can or we will go to her."

His just nodded his head, probably fearing that if he spoke, he would lose it. "I know how you feel, Tristan." I explained to him, moving my hand from his shoulder to touch the back of my hand to his cheek. I had already done this since we were children to calm his fears. "I feel like I'm losing a part of myself. All three of us have been close, but we knew this day would eventually come and just as we predicted, Serenity is the first one to go."

"Serenity's engagement has a little to do with it, but when I saw you dancing closely to Ryuu, the thought of losing you next filled my head. I couldn't bare it if I lost both of you at the same time."

It took a lot out of my brother for him to admit that to me. He does sound like a child, but in this case, it's different. You will never know how it is to lose a part of your soul and that is what is happening to Tristan and me. I know that Serenity must be going though the same feelings that we are. We have never been separated before and this is going to be hard on all of us.

"Remember when were younger and you made me vow never to marry," I asked him, receiving another nod. "That proves that I will never leave you. I will always stay by your side, where I belong."

Tristan looked at me sadly. "That's just a child's stupid fears. You will eventually have to marry, Azalia, just like I will have to. Father will make sure of that. He needs more alliances to ensure the safety of the kingdom."

I snorted. "That will never happen. Father knows of my wishes."

Tristan just shook his head. "He will have no other choice, Azalia. The Negaverse is not powerful as it once was. If a new threat comes, he will need the alliances to help him win the battle. We are just mere tools."

"He can make alliances with other kingdoms without having to marry of his children." I told him flat out. I don't understand him at all. First he was upset that I might be the next one to leave him and then he tells me that I will have to eventually marry. Just what is he trying to get at?

Tristan opened his mouth to speak once more, but before he could, the lights in the room were blown out and darkness erupted across the ballroom. The guests began to panic and began to scream, with their high pitches hurting my ears. I know that father has just offer me General Dragon's position, but I never thought that it would begin tonight. I must have the worst luck.

"We have to somehow get to mother and father," I shouted to Tristan, trying to make sure that my yells were getting to him over the guest's screams. "We need to protect them first." The guests will have to wait. My first priority is the king and queen.

"What about Serenity?"

I started to move across the floor, dragging Tristan behind me with my fingers clutching his sleeve. I kept bumping into people, but I still pushed my way through. I didn't even bother to apologize. They wouldn't be paying attention to me or overhear me from all the screaming going on.

"Prince Kale will protect her. She hasn't left his side all night and I don't think he's the type of man, who would let her die. He has more honor than that."

"How can you be so sure?" Tristan asked me with concern in his voice. "We have just met the man. How can you have judged him so quickly?"

I sighed. I really don't have a lot of time to answer my brother's questions. "Just trust me on this one, Tristan."

I have to admit that his next question was the best one, yet. I would have thought of it eventually, but he beat me to it. "How are we supposed to get swords, Azalia? The only ones who do have them are the guards and I don't believe that you want to disarm them."

Thankfully, my mother wore her diamond tiara tonight. Otherwise, I would not be able to find her. The whiteness of the diamonds gives off a radiant glow. "Are you two alright?" I asked both of my parents, once I reached their side. "Has anything happened, yet?"

I heard my mother breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you two are alright. This is such a disaster. We don't even know what's going on and I haven't seen or heard from your sister, yet."

"I'm sure she's fine, mother." I reassured her.

I didn't have much time answering anymore questions. I immediately began to work out a fool-proof plan in my head. I need to get the guests out safely and away from harm. My family should be first, but I already know they won't leave until everyone else is out safely.

"Tristan, I need you to locate us some swords. We need some that will work properly." I felt him squeeze my hand and let go of it. Then I heard his footsteps get farther and farther away from me. I hope that he will be alright on his own. There is no one else here that I could trust with such a mission.

There are two guards posted on either side of my parents. They will be the next ones involved in my plan, whether they like it or not. "You two need to get the guests out of here. There are two exits along the walls towards the back of the ballroom."

"Our duty is to stay with the king and queen at all times," The older guard spoke to me. "We are honored that you asked us to perform such an important task, but we must decline."

I expected this from the soldiers, but not the guards. "I didn't ask you if you wanted to do it." I hissed out harshly. "I ordered you to do it. You should be doing what I ordered, instead of standing here talking back to me. Get moving and make sure you do it properly."

The guards realized their mistake and hurried away to perform the task. I feel bad that I had to yell at them to do it, but it was the only way they would have listened. I know they will get the task done fast and that I won't have to worry about the safety of the guests much longer.

"Did you have to be harsh with them, Azalia?" my mother asked. "They are very nice men."

I sighed. Why does it seem like I'm the bad person at the moment. "I'm not saying that they aren't, mother. I had to be harsh with them, because they weren't listening to me."

"Does anyone know what is going on?" Prince Kale asked walking towards us with my sister's hand in his and Ryuu trailing along behind them.

I don't like Prince Kale that much but in this situation, I will give him the benefit of the doubt. "I don't know," I answered him truthfully. "I sent Tristan to gather up some swords and ordered the evacuation of the guests."

"I'm impressed that you have accomplished all that in such a short amount of time." Prince Kale said to me, after I revealed to him part of my plan. "Most princesses would be panicking by this time, but you still have your head about you." I let his comment go. There is no use in trying to argue with him about it, since he only said it to rile me up. I will not bow down to his level. I have enough to worry about already.

Tristan had finally come back with the swords in his arms. "I found these in the storeroom, where the soldiers store their gear. Their not much, but they will have to do." He said, trying to catch his breath from carrying the weight of the swords.

I took one of the swords from him and swung it around, to test its weight. It's not my own sword that I would have liked to use, but it will have to do. By testing the weight of the sword, I am making sure I will be able to handle and fight easily with the sword. Otherwise, I could lose my life to the enemy.

The others reached over to collect their own sword. "I don't know who were up against." I explained the situation truthfully to them. "You must keep your wits about you and be on your guard."

The two guards that I had sent to help the guests get out safely ran back and positioned themselves near my parents. Once I noticed them, I began to ask questions about the rest of my missing family members. "Was my uncle, aunt, and cousin among those you helped?"

The older guard was the one to answer me. "The last I saw them, they were trying to keep everything under control, by calming the guests down." He paused for a brief second, almost like he didn't want to say anything more. "A few of the guests wouldn't listen to reason and Princess Emerald had to knock them out."

I had to hold in a laugh. It does sound like what she would do. Hell, I probably would have done the same thing. If a few people start to panic, it's like an epidemic and it would be very hard to get the situation back under control. Most wouldn't have done what my Aunt Emerald did, but she's definitely one of a kind.

"How completely absurd," I heard Prince Kale mutter underneath his breath, probably thinking that no one would be able to hear him. "What is with this kingdom letting their women do as they please?"

By now, I am so sick and tired of his mouth. I tried to be nice to him and give him the benefit of the doubt, but he blew it. This time he has gone too far. "That is my family you're talking about." I reminded him. I made sure that I spoke clearly, so he could understand my words well. "I will let you off with a warning but next time, you won't be as lucky."

I couldn't waste anymore time on him. I still have to worry about my family's safety, now that the guests have been cleared out. "Tristan, I want you to take Serenity and yourself someplace safe. Don't come out until I come for you." I stopped for a moment to think. I don't know if they will be safe enough. For all I know, they could be the enemy's true targets. "The two guards will go with you as added protection." I knew this was the best way to go. The only thing to do now was to convince the others.

"Take care of yourself, Azalia, and come back in one piece. Don't try to be the hero." Tristan spoke to me one last time before he departed, taking Serenity and the two guards with him. I'm surprised the two guards didn't try to argue with me on this one. Maybe they learned their lesson.

As soon as Tristan and Serenity left with the guards, the lights flickered back on and in the middle of the ballroom floor, stood a dark-haired man. My mother gasped and moved into my father's protective embrace. He held out his sword with the end of the blade pointed at the intruder. Their reactions make me believe that they know this man and have countered him before.

"Did you miss me?" The man taunted. His whole body was turned towards my parents. "I told you that death is only the beginning, Serenity. You should have heeded my warning."

I have never seen my father stare at anyone before with such intense hatred in his amethyst colored eyes. "Crawl back where you came from." He hissed out angrily. "You're not welcome here, bastard." The dark haired man threw his head back and laughed.

"Stop this nonsense, Endy." My mother ordered, hoping the man would listen to her. "Why are you here? Why couldn't you have stayed dead?"

The man stopped laughing and stared stupidly at her. "I wouldn't have died if it wasn't for you, Serenity. I obviously came back to have my revenge and to take back the one thing that belongs to me."

My mother's eyes widened with fear. "You wouldn't," she whispered, clutching my father's arm tightly. "She's not yours to take. She already has a father who loves her."

The man snorted with disgust. "That man is an imposter. You know it just as well as I do, Serenity." He finished with a sneer.

**To be continued…**


	20. F2: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

* * *

The dark-haired man moved forward a few feet, making sure that he was still a safe distance from us. He turned his gaze towards me and grinned. "Tell her, Serenity," he spoke, still keeping his gaze on me. "Tell her the truth you have been keeping from her all these years."

I didn't know what the two of them were talking about, but it was time to put an end to it. I'm tired of him disrespecting my parents.

I stepped forward in order to confront him, but was held back by my mother. She shook her head at me while she clutched the bottom of my dress in her hands. Her eyes were begging for me to stay put. I hated to disappoint her, but I need to take the man out quickly. He could end up harming someone.

I bent over and started to cut away the bottom half of my dress with my hand, being careful not to injury my mother's hand. I didn't need the weight of the dress to hold me back. Everyone stared in shock at what I had just done. I looked down at my own handiwork. I don't see the problem with it. You could only see a little bit of my milky white legs. It's not like my undergarments are showing.

"Oh, please," I started to say, rolling my eyes. "I've done more shocking things then this."

My mother shook the left over material of my dress. "This stunt tops them all, Azalia. What were you thinking?"

"That I will fight better without the restraints of the dress," I replied.

Ryuu and his brother stared at my legs the entire time. I figured Kale was a pervert, but I never would have guesses that Ryuu was one as well. But then again, maybe it's a man thing.

My father nodded in agreement. "She does have a point, Sere."

"I guess," my mother forcefully admitted. She glanced over at the rest of us. "No one is to mention this stunt again. I already have my hands full with her latest stunt as it is. Lord Melvin wasn't pleased to be her latest victim. To compensate I had to invite him to our dinner parties for a whole year."

I laughed. "He shouldn't have challenged me to a sword fight then. He kept trying to cheat."

My mother rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "But did you have to pull his pants down?"

Everyone turned to look at me. "What?" I asked them. "I never claimed to be perfect."

"That's for sure," Kale mumbled. I gave him a glare.

The dark-haired man chuckled. "You're just like me, aren't you?"

"I'm nothing like you," I spoke with disgust. "I don't even want to know how you got that idea stuck in your head."

He didn't take offense to my words. "It seems only fitting that you know my thoughts, since I have already seen yours." He laughed at his own private joke.

When he mentioned those words, I realized where I had heard his voice before. It was the voice from the man in my dreams. I never knew he was a real person or that he would be standing in front of me. I had always thought he was a figment of my imagination. "How," I whispered. "How could you be real?"

"I have always been real, my dear," he explained to me. "It was you who thought differently."

I tried to step forward, but once more I was held back. I yanked my arm free from my mother's grip. "Why did you enter my dreams?" I asked him, standing directly in front of him.

My mother gasped, but neither one of us paid much attention to her. This was about him and me.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to learn more about you. It was the only way I could."

His words didn't make much sense to me. There are other ways of seeing a person. If he wanted to meet me as bad as he claims, he could have broke into the palace, like he has done a few moments ago.

There is something that still bugs me and he is the only one who can provide me with an answer. "It was you who taught me everything I know about fighting. Why would you teach me, if you knew I was going to use it against you?"

He didn't say anything.

I looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand any of this," I spoke unknowingly lowering the blade of my sword. "Why would you do all of that for no reason?"

His face softened as he looked upon me. "That's because I am your real father, Azalia. A father must look after his daughter's interests."

The sword fell out of my hands and landed on the marble floor with a loud clang. "No," I whispered, taking a couple of steps away from him. "You couldn't possibly be…"

I took this opportunity to see if what he said was true. I admit that we do look alike with the same raven colored hair, deep blue eyes, and facial features. It's like I'm looking at myself through a mirror.

I shook my head of such thoughts. There is no possible way he could be my father. There has to be some reasonable explanation. But as these thoughts surfaced in my head, I couldn't get them out. Somehow, it explained so much.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards him. My mother screamed for him to release me, but he pulled me harder towards him in response.

I lowered my head and stared at the floor. I could have broken free of him by now, but I wanted to hear what he had to say. I wanted to finally hear the truth after all these years. I wanted to finally put the rumors to rest.

"How is that even possible?" I asked him. I knew my mother wouldn't answer my question.

"You were already conceived in your mother's womb when I married her," Diamond's voice rang out. "When we slept together she also conceived my children."

I grew saddened by this new development. "Were not triplets then?"

"That's not true, Azalia," Diamond spoke once more. "You were still undeveloped in the womb. The fertilized eggs of your siblings fused together with yours, and the three of you became triplets."

I snorted. "That's seems highly impossible."

"It's very rare, but possible." My mother added to his explanation.

I bit my lip to stops that tears that threatened to spill. "Why did you keep this from me?" I shouted in anger. "I had a right to know that the father I have loved all these years didn't even sire me."

He looked at me with a saddened expression. "You are my daughter, Azalia. I have raised you all these years as my own child. I love you the same as your brother and sister."

I wanted to believe him. I really did. But I don't know what is real anymore. The three of them are telling me different things and it's confusing the hell out of me. "Stop it," I continued to shout. "I can't take it. I feel like everything I have known is collapsing underneath me."

I slid to my knees. My form started to shake from my heart wrenching sobs. I wrapped my arms around my legs and began to rock back and forth.

"See what you have done, Endy," My mother yelled angrily at him. "You have hurt my little girl. I will never forgive you."

"She is mine also," he countered.

She stared at him with a hardened glare. "She already has a father. She doesn't need another one."

"Then get rid of him," the dark-haired man replied, knowing it would piss my mother off.

My mother smiled evilly at him. "I already have, but he refuses to stay dead."

The footsteps of my siblings echoed in the room and their gasps could be heard, when they saw my hunched form. "What has happened to my sister?" Serenity asked in a panic. Her gaze focused on the man before me. "You are to blame for this, aren't you?"

He laughed. "I am not the one at fault here. You really should be blaming your parents."

"Mother, what's going on?" She asked, her eyes widening in fear. "I don't understand what's going on." No one answered her and she let out a frustrated scream. "Why won't anyone tell me anything? I have a right to know."

I couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth. The dark-haired man that I had just learned was my birth father brought it upon himself to answer. "It's simple really," he grinned at my sister, causing her to peep in surprise. "Your sister is actually my real daughter."

"No," I heard Serenity whisper. "Tell me it's not true."

My birth father laughed. "Of course it's true. Why would your sister lie to you?"

I turned my head to see her take refuge in the arms of her betrothed. His arms wrapped around her and he drew her close. He rested his head on top of hers and leaned over to whisper in her ear to calm her down. So far, it seems like his method is working.

"Is there anything else you would like to reveal, mother?" I asked her, staring into her sad crystal blue eyes. "It's seems that the right time would be now, since everything else has come to light."

"Yes, Serenity," Endymion mocked. "Tell her why you took away her birthright and gave it to someone else."

My mother never said another word. It wasn't surprising that I had to hear the rest of the truth from my birth father.

"Before my death, I was the King of Earth." He looked at me and nodded, when he had seen I realized the meaning of his words. "You are my heir. You are the Princess of Earth."

How much more information can I take? This would have never happened if my mother had just told me the truth. Why did she wait so long?

I stood up and turned to face my mother and supposed father. It didn't matter that I had my back turned on the enemy. "All that time I complained about not having a kingdom of my own, you never once corrected me. Why would you do this?" I yelled at them, clenching my fists to my side in anger. "Why did you give my birthright away to someone else?"

My mother stared at me with regret. "Your father killed my mother and nine other princesses from different planets. It was my task to find replacements for these planets. We never told you about your birthright, because we didn't want the past to be brought up."

"Is that another one of your lies?" I hissed out angrily.

"Azalia, calm down," Diamond ordered.

I shook my head angrily at him. "You have no right to tell me what to do. You're not my real father." I saw the hurt I had caused spread across his face.

Stop this instant, Azalia. Don't talk to your father like that."

I laughed hysterically. "We both know that he isn't, mother. Stop trying to tell me otherwise."

She put her hand through her husband's arm and patted it in reassurance. She whispered something to him and he nodded his head. She then turned towards me. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you, Azalia. I never thought it would turn out like this."

"Obviously," I let slip out.

She gave me a look. "But your real father is not who you think he is. He's a very evil man."

"Why should I believe you now?"

Tristan has been quiet the entire time, but he couldn't hold in his anger any longer. "Damn you're dense." He scolded me. "Use your powers to sense his aura. Then you'll know what mother says is true."

I have never doubted my brother before and I wasn't going to start now. He has always told me the truth and if he thinks I should look at my real father's aura, then I will do so.

I pivoted back around and closed my eyes briefly, to change my blue eyes to red. My father stumbled back in surprise. I have tried to hide my powers from prying eyes and those who would use it for their own personal gain, but now I have no choice.

"My mother is right," I said to him, stretching my hand above the fallen sword. "You are an evil man."

Auras are colors of light that surround a person's being. Most people's auras I read are light in color, like silver or gold, revealing that they are good people. My father is the opposite of that. His aura is black.

"Come to me," I ordered the sword. It lifted itself back into my hand.

I pointed the end of the blade at my father. "Leave this place," I ordered him. I didn't have the heart to kill him. It might come back to haunt me, but I will deal with it then. "I never want to see you again. Next time, I won't hesitate to kill you."

He smiled at me. "You will see me again, my dear Azalia. I will make sure of that."

"Then you will die."

"Goodbye for now, blood moon princess." My father disappeared before I could ask him what he meant. I guess I will find out later. Right now, there are other pressing matters to deal with.

No one moved form their positions. They wanted to see what I would do first. If they expect me to welcome them with open arms, they are mistaken. There is too much information to sort through.

"I need to be alone for awhile," I finally revealed to them after a long pause. "I need to think and I can't do that here."

Tristan was the first one to understand. "Take as much time as you need. We will be waiting here for your return." I smiled at him and winked at Serenity. She smiled back, knowing that everything will be fine when I return.

My mother started to protest, but Diamond stopped her. "Let her do this, Sere. It's because of us that she is going through this right now."

Ryuu inclined his head to me. I just smiled back. There is no need for either one of us to say anything. We will continue where we left off, when I return.

The only dilemma I am facing is deciding where to go. I need someplace where no one would bother me. It suddenly clicked in my head. The Moon would be the perfect place to hide. It's vast enough that even if someone figured out where I went, it would take them a long time to find me. Besides, no one is supposed to be on the Moon until after Serenity's marriage.

I created a red orb to encircle around me. It lifted off the ground and flew out one of the high open windows in the palace. I stared out at the many stars and planets as I sped past them.

I won't think about what happened anymore today. It won't do me any good. I need to have my head clear, so I can make the right choice. There will be plenty of time tomorrow for such things.

**To be continued…**


	21. F2: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

**Author's note: **I am sorry it took me so long to update. I still miss my father, but I am emotionally better. I know he is in a better place. I plan on updating every at least once every month or sooner.

* * *

Exhaustion came over me as soon as I my feet touch the soil of the Moon. I never had the chance to familiarize myself with the Moon Kingdom, as it was being rebuilt throughout most of my childhood, and I took the chance to do so now. I have to admit the castle and its surroundings are breathtaking.

A water system sets in the middle of the courtyard with white, marble columns lining the walkway, leading to the main entrance of the castle. The main dome is set in gold and on the very top, sits a golden crescent moon, letting everyone know who the castle belongs to. On the lower level of the castle, sits two smaller domes also decorated in gold, with two circular orbs resting on top of them. In the background is the Moon's shadow and if you peer closely, you can see a shimmer of pink, glittering across the midnight colored sky.

I am almost jealous of my sister Serenity. This will be her new home. She will be able to take in these sites every morning and every night. I will have to make sure I visit her more often. But it will be at least a year before she can take residence. Planning a royal wedding takes about a year to finalize.

Making my way inside the castle, I roamed around the halls until I found a bedchamber completely furnished. I slipped out of my blue gown with ease and allowed the fabric to pool at my feet.

I pulled back the covers and sank into the softness of the mattress. It didn't take me long to fall asleep and the instant I succumbed to my dreams, I received a visitor.

Finding myself in a field, similar as to where I found the necklace, I glanced about my surroundings and spotted a beautiful woman a few feet away from me. I immediately kneeled before her, knowing she was my patron goddess. No other god freely travels in the dreams of mortals.

The goddess Selene had made a personal appearance just for me, and I was honored. Not many are visited by her and only a select few are privileged enough. I had heard my mother once tell me of her visit and I was jealous of her at the time. Now, I will get to tell her my own experience.

If I ever return home. I still haven't decided.

She flipped her long, black hair over her shoulder and peered at me with green colored eyes. "I know things are very confusing for you right now," she spoke to me, and I stood in awe. Her voice produced a musical quality. "But everything will become clear once I have explained things to you."

The goddess sat down onto the lush green grass and motioned for me to join her. Not wanting to anger her, I did as I was told and waited for her to begin. A god does not like to be rushed or interrupted.

She didn't even take a breath before she began to explain. I don't even know if gods even breathe like normal humans do.

"The fates foretold long ago, that a terrible evil will spread across the universe. The gods weren't sure when this evil would come, so we watched the universe very closely." She stopped to turn towards me. "Your mother once faced this evil, but even she wasn't powerful enough to completely destroy it."

_We are doomed, _I thought to myself. _My mother is one of the most powerful beings I know. _

It was most likely she could heard my thoughts without me voicing them but if she heard anything, she didn't mention it.

She continued on. "I decided to give some of my power to a child, who would finish what her mother couldn't do. She would become my Blood Moon Princess and would finish what her mother had failed to do."

"I am the Blood Moon Princess you speak of," I spoke out loud, mostly to myself when the realization hit me. "That is why I have the crescent moon underneath my eye and why I am so different than anyone else."

The goddess nodded at me. "I wished I could take away the pain you suffered by the words and actions of your people. But if I did, you wouldn't be as mentally strong as you are now."

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" I asked her, hoping I wasn't crossing any lines. "Shouldn't I have been learning how to control my powers."

"I afraid it doesn't work that way," she answered, shaking her head slightly. "Your powers didn't fully developed until you reached puberty and if I told you about your powers when you were a child, it would have traumatized you and your powers would have spun out of control."

There was something else she wasn't telling me. I could sense it. Maybe she pitied me or she didn't want me to learn the hard way. When she began to tell me, I hoped she would have kept it to herself. No one would want to hear they have to kill their own father.

"I have to kill him," I whispered in disbelief, repeating her words back to her. "I don't think I'm strong enough to perform such a evil act."

She sighed, as if she already knew what I would say. "Azalia, I would have not asked you such a deed if I wasn't confident enough you could do it. I never said it was going to be easy. But by killing your real father, you will save millions of lives."

"That helps me feel better," I replied sourly. "The whole 'you can save people's lives' bit. I haven't even got the chance to know him and you're telling me I have to end his life."

The goddess peered cautiously into my eyes and I surprised myself by holding her gaze. "I'm sorry you found out about him that way, but it was for the best. Your parents didn't tell you the truth because they never thought they would see Endymion again. He's truly evil, Azalia."

I sighed in defeat. "I know," I admitted. "I sensed how evil he was when I was checking his aura."

"You need to stop thinking of him as your father," she spoke once more. "And more as a stranger. It will make killing him much easier."

I knew what she was saying was true. Diamond is the father who raised me. The only father I have ever known. Even though he didn't sire me, I still love him. It hurt me when I spoke those hateful words to him and I hoped he wouldn't hold them against me. But deep down, I knew he wouldn't. He loves me too much to hold grudges.

I hated the feeling of learning of my real father and now, I will have to kill him. He cannot be allowed to live and hurt innocent people.

Knowing what I must do, I spoke the words the Goddess wanted to hear. "I will do what you ask of me."

She smiled and rose to her feet. I followed her actions.

A sword materialized in her hand and one formed into my own. I stared at her in confusion. "What is this for?" I asked, glancing down at the sword. "I thought we had finished our business."

She laughed and pointed the tip of the sword at my chest. "Endymion's fighting abilities are stronger than yours. Even though he taught you some techniques in your dreams, they will not be enough to help you kill him."

The goddess lowered her sword and suddenly swung at me. I barely had a chance to raise my own sword to counter her attack. We continued to parry and thrust until my arms grew tired and I dropped to the ground.

I looked up at her. "I don't believe I'm done training for the day, huh?"

She shook her head at me. "Time is different in the dream world. It goes by much faster. You will see what I mean when you return home." She stood over me until she deemed I had rested enough. "Endymion won't care if you are tired. He will see it as a weakness and won't hesitate to kill you."

I knew what she said was true and once more, I stood up on my feet and the goddess and I continued to fight.

"Throw some of your power behind each strike," She shouted at me, and I felt a small pain on my forearm. I briefly glanced down to see a small cut. "I know you learned how to check auras and pick up objects by changing the color of your eyes. But now, I want you to channel that power into your sword."

It was harder to do what she said. I focused on my power and willed it to my sword, but nothing happened. She paused from attacking and watched me. I closed my eyes and attempted again. Nothing.

"I don't know what I am doing wrong?" I said with frustration, throwing down my sword. "I don't feel anything."

She smiled knowingly. "It takes time to harness your powers. For now, we will focus on that and let you rest before our next match."

"Thanks," I muttered.

The goddess had me cross my legs in front of me and close my eyes. "Look inside your soul. Do you see a thin wisp of power flowing freely?" I nodded my head. "Good. I want you to take a small stand of that power and will it to the sword."

"What will happen if I used it all at once?" I asked.

"You will die," she answered truthfully. "The power is meant to be used in small doses. In essence you are taking a small part of your soul and using it as magic."

I opened my eyes to stare at her in horror. "I'm glad I asked. I might be dead by now if I hadn't. Why didn't you warn me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I forgot."

"She forgot," I mumbled. "Good thing I suck at this. My death would bring a new meaning to the definition of suicide."

The goddess rolled her eyes at me. "Stop being a whiner. Now close your eyes and try again."

Taking her warning about using a small amount of power, I focused on a strand and willed it to the sword. Once again, nothing happened. I repeated this same process for over an hour and still had no results.

"Are you even trying? Even you can't be this dense."

I bit my lip before yelling at her. "I am trying," I gritted through my teeth. "My power is not working."

"That's because you are your mother's daughter," I was told. "You don't have the same looks, but you do have the same mentality."

"Sorry for being such a screw up," I hissed, staring at the sword. "I guess we're all going to die then."

I expected her to be angry with me but when I heard her laugh, it surprised me. "You did it, Azalia." She noticed my confusion and pointed at the sword. "Look. You focused your anger on the sword."

I looked at the sword and my mouth opened in shocked. It was just as she said. The sword's blade now glowed red. It went away after a few minutes and I tried to make it glow again, but it stayed its silver color.

"I don't understand. What am I doing wrong now? I just had it."

The goddess was at a lost, also. "Maybe if you channel you anger, it will come out again. It seemed to work the last time."

"I just can't get angry all of a sudden."

"Think of something that makes you angry, then. It's not very hard to do so with you."

Thinking of Kale, brought my anger to surface and the sword was glowing once more. "I guess my anger channels my power." I shrugged. "Who knew?"

The goddess picked up my sword and closed her eyes. I watched the plain looking sword change with her magic into a shaper blade, with a crescent moon on the handle and two white wings spreading away from the symbol. Along the hilt are a trail of pearls and on the top is the white crystal.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked in awe.

She shook her head. "No, my child. It is a replica, but it holds some of my power. You will need it in the future."

"I guess were done then," I spoke, taking a note from her tone. I enjoyed my visit with the goddess and was sad to see her go.

She walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Yes, our time together has ended. But it doesn't mean I am faraway. I am in here," she said, placing her hand on my heart, "And here in your mind. Just call me when you need me."

I simply nodded.

The goddess handed me the sword and I held it up to look at its unique features. I have never seen anything like it before. It is truly one of a kind. "Thank you for the gift. I will use it wisely."

"I know you will," she said, starting to fade out. "When you awake, remember my warning of time being different. I believe a year has passed since you left the Negaverse. Don't delay to long. Endymion has been busy while you have been away."

She left before I could ask her what she meant. I figured I will find out upon returning home. I had a lot of explaining and apologizing to do.

I soon woke up and searched for some extra clothing to wear. All I found was the same exact dress Serenity wears and shrugged my shoulders. It will have to do. My outfit is not wearable anymore, since I sliced it, and found nothing else.

I need to return home and take charge of the battle to come.

**To be continued…**


End file.
